Gentleman
by Artemis Uchiha
Summary: Sakura was so done with love and emotion in general. She dumped her boyfriend who cheated on her three times and now she's being bullied by his current girlfriend. Itachi, having secretly guarded Sakura for years now, sees this and comes to Sakura's rescue. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1: Itachi Uchiha?

"Hey, hey hey! Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out to me as I entered the cafeteria of Konoha High. Naruto motioned me to join the rest of Konoha 13- minus Sasuke that is (Konoha 13 is including Sasuke so technically I guess it should be Konoha 12 but everyone still uses 13. Meh..). Sasuke was sitting with the new what's-their-face friends. I can't help to frown at him. I walk over to the usual table with a fake smile.

"Nice fake smile you've got there," Kiba commented. This earned him a glare from Naruto and Ino-pig. "What?"

"Billboard brow, it's been twelve hours! Please let us tell them," Ino-pig begged.

"Tell us what?" Lee asked. The rest of Konoha 13 gave us curious look- well minus Neji who just blinked. I shook my head.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I say and abruptly stand up and head to the girls' bathrooms. When I got there, I bumped into that red-headed jerk. What's her name again? Oh yeah, Karin.

"Sakura," she hissed.

"Karin," I say in a monotone.

"By the way, Sasuke-kun is an excellent kisser. But I guess you wouldn't remember that since he was kissing me more often than you," Karin said smugly. I roll my eyes. I don't even care at this point. Why should I? Sasuke Uchiha cheated on my with Karin. I broke up with Sasuke. That was the third time we broke up. End of story. I'm done with love. I suppose emotion really is just a burden.

When I got back to the cafeteria, all of Konoha 13 (Yes, even Neji) gave me shocked/semi-offended looks. "What happened?" I ask them.

Instead of answering my question, Tenten said, "Why didn't you tell us we needed to shred the Uchiha to pieces! This is the second-"

"Third," Ino-pig correct.

"What ever, it never should've happened before."

"Yeah, I can promise you that it won't ever. I'm done with emotions and love and stuff." I said and sat down in between Ino-pig and Naruto and buried my face into Naruto. Now just to be clear, Naruto and I are practically siblings. My family took him in when his parents died. We always knew that we weren't related but we were raised like brother and sister.

"You know, Sakura, shutting out emotions isn't going to help." Kiba commented.

"Y-you know, i-it's not very helpful.. But I always thought that S-Sasuke was n-never good for you," Hinata shyly said.

"I should've never gotten together with him in the first place, huh?" I said. "I was stupid. Weak."

"Don't be so harsh on yourself," Neji said, finally speaking up.

"Don't worry, bilbow brow, we'll find you a better looking, nicer guy for you." Ino-pig said.

"And if he wrongs you, you can be assured that I'll beat him up." Naruto chimed in with his classic Naruto smile. There was a murmur of agreement. It included Neji's 'hn's and Shikamaru's 'troublesome' but they all agreed with Naruto.

I couldn't hold back a smile. "Thanks guys," I say. "But I wouldn't bother. Most guys I find attractive end up either dumping me for what ever reason or vise versa. I guess I'm not good enough." I say with a casual shrug.

"Oh, S-sakura, y-you'll find someone w-wonderful someday," Hinata said. Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead, causing Hinata to blush. I lean back in my chair and stare at the ceiling.

The rest of the day was... long. It ended with Karin bugging me in study hall and Sasuke just smirking, not doing anything. THAT JERK. After school I ended up staying later than usual. Even the basketball team was leaving when I left. Karin and Sasuke were also there. Lucky me, right?

"Hey!" Karin called out to me.

I sighed. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I saw you still have eyes for my Sasuke-kun." She said... Okay where did she get that one? If anything, I was looking at Sasuke in disgust.

"No.. I.." I started.

"No, you what?!" She demanded roughly.

"It's nothin-"

"You miss him because you regret dumping him don't you?"

I can feel my eyes blaze an emerald fire. "Goodness no."

With each word Karin backed me up towards the wall of the building.

"I.." I started.

"Karin!" A mysterious voice said from behind me. "What are you doing?"

"Uchiha!" She said surprised. "S-sorry!" She then scampered off like a dog with its tail in between its legs. Okay, that's a very entertaining sight.

Uchiha! I spun around on my heels. "Look-" I then looked up. Same dark hair but it's longer and pulled back in a low ponytail.. Different onyx eyes. They seemed gentler.

"Sorry, Uchiha-san." I say and bow my head slightly in respect.

I felt the Uchiha look down at me. I kept my eyes on the ground. "Please, call me Itachi." Itachi Uchiha. The oldest of the Uchiha and the one to own his father's business, creatively names "Uchiha Co." Famous "Akatsuki member of the school. That would be the most fearsome senior member of the school. Everyone knows this, even if you're taking classes that are two levels above your grade level. Yup, I'm a sophmore in high school taking senior classes. I'm not completely alone. I have Neji Hyuga. He's only a Junior though. Nothing as drastic as me.

"Sorry Uchiha-san." I stubbornly say. "I feel like we don't know each other well enough to call each other by our first names."

Itachi just gave me a smile of amusement. "Now, if she bothers you again, you can always ask me. I believe you still have my number from my brother, correct?" I nod. "Good then. Do you need a ride home? I don't remember you having to stay so long, Sakura."

"No, my ride's here," I say, walking to the white car pulling up. "Thank you, Uchiha-san."

"No problem. I'll see you around. Tomorrow in Literature." he said and walked me to the white car. He opened the door for me and I gave him a look that said, 'really?' but thanked him regardless. Such a gentleman. He didn't start walking to his car until my mom had started to drive away from the spot that she had pulled up to. I exhaled steeply and layed my head back into the chair. "Such a gentleman," I think.


	2. Chapter 2: The Project

A few days have passed since my encounter with the older Uchiha. I can safely say that he doesn't seem like a total bastard like the other one. At this point he disgusts me so much that it makes me feel funny when you even mention his name. Anyways, some more background about Itachi Uchiha. I don't have many encounters with him. When I was at the Uchiha mansion (you should see their house. HUGE!), I would rarely run into Itachi and when I did it was a silent acknowledgment of each other's existence on both of our parts. Okay boring history lesson out of the way.

Today I been given a literature assignment about the book, The Shinobi's Life. It followed the life of a girl, Onganku Tachibana (A/N: Idk I had to make a reference to Angel Beats there. If you haven't watched that anime, I suggest you do cuz it's so wicked awesome and sad... But that makes it all the better. Oh and fyi I don't own that either. T.T), during The Third Shinobi War (A/N: like this is the Third Shinobi War in the actual anime/manga but since this is a modern time, Piece of Fiction. Think of it as a more exciting A Quiet On the Western Front by Remarque but totally fiction.). Quite a depressing tale explaining life at time of war. The assignment is to connect the dots to this work of fiction to how life actually was during that time. This assignment is of course, a group assignment and if I learned anything with Seniors it's everyone for themselves. At least he-who-shall-not-be-named and his four-eyed girlfriend aren't in this class however, most of the Akatsuki are. Yay. Please read that part with sarcasm.

Kureni-sensi put me in a group with.. Guess. Go ahead. Deidara, yes, as in Akatsuki Deidara, and Itachi. Uchiha. When Kurenai-sensi announced the groups today, I felt my eyes bulge out of my sockets. With this group I earned a few glares from some of Itachi's "fan club". All though as much as I hate group work, I've got to admit that this group didn't sound too bad. I could've been paired up with some of the girls in my class. I say this like it's a bad thing because they're all bad news. After this news was announced the bell rang. Time for lunch.

I began to pack my stuff and head to my locker. I felt two figures looming over me. I ignored them of course until the silky voice of a certain Uchiha demanded my attention with a "Sakura."

"Yes, Uchuha-san?" I said.

"Itachi, you, and I are going to discuss the plans after school during free period today, yeah," the blond one stated. I nodded my head.

"Okay, where are we going to m-" I started.

It was like Itachi read my mind. "Roof."

"Deidara-senpaiii!" Someone with a childish voice called from the hall.

Deidera sighed. "Tobi," he informed Itachi who 'hn'd. With that Deidara left, leaving the Uchiha and I alone in the room.

"But only Seniors are allowed there." I pointed out.

"Ah, but you're taking almost all senior classes, one sophomore class, and one junior class. I think you qualify." Itachi said. That is probably the longest string of words that I've ever heard from Itachi.

"I'm still considered to be a sophomore." I counter yet again.

"Meet me at locker 739." Itachi said and started to walk to the door. I stayed behind to gather my books. When I looked up, the older Uchiha was still standing there by the door.

"Well, are you coming?" Itachi inquired.

"Yes." I say and walk to the door. Itachi walked to my locker with me. The long walk to my locker was mostly silent which was broken occasionally by a few freshies who whooped every now and then.

"So, how have you been , Sakura?" Itachi asked, finally breaking the silence. "I hope Karin isn't causing you more trouble."

"I'm fine. It's been fine." I started, trying to restrain my frustration, confusion, and pain from entering my voice.

"Sakura." Itachi stated sharply. This caused me to abruptly look in Itachi's eyes. I saw him quickly read them. Busted. "Your eyes say different."

I shook my head. "No. It doesn't matter."

"Is it Sasuke?"

I paused to consider talking to him about it.. But I decided against it. "No."

"Something tells me that it is."

"Even if it is, it's none of your business, Uchiha-san."

That was one way to shut the Uchiha up. Soon we had reached my locker. I had put everything away and got my bento out. After shutting the locker door of 712, it was off to the Cafeteria for me. It was finally good enough weather to let us sit outside too. I thought I had lost the Uchiha since his locker was beyond mine a bit but I thought wrong. He gently grabbed me by my wrist. I turned around and waited for an explanation for his actions.

"If you want to talk, I am here." The Uchiha said. Excuse me? Did I hear that right? I must be imagining it. "I'm serious." He said. I finally looked in his eyes and found something that I never found in his brother's; sincerity.

I nodded in acknowledgment and then broke free from his grasp before silently going to the outdoors portion of the cafeteria.

During 6th period, which is free period, after putting my math text book, binder, notes and all, I navigated myself to locker 739. Shortly after I got there Itachi arrived. "To the roof." He said once his unnecessary materials were away. I nodded and followed Itachi. We went up the main stairwell and turned off to the senior lounge at the top floor. There was another case of stairs that lead to the roof.

The roof was nice and shaded. Many plants, including a mini Sakura tree and some chairs and tables were arranged neatly. Itachi and I sat down at a table. "Okay for the project-" Itachi started but was cut off by me.

"Where's Deidara?" I ask.

"He went home early today."

"Sick?"

"He didn't show up for the past two classes."

"Hm."

"Anyways for the project, Deidara was thinking of a slideshow presentation." Itachi stared blankly.

"Okay. I like the idea." I reply.

"Good. Deidara is putting the slideshows how together. You find photos and I'll do some more research on actual war stories." Itachi instructed.

"Okay.." I say and scribbled that down on a sticky

Silence. "Can you answer this question for me?" Itachi asked me randomly.

"Yeah, go ahead. Only if I get to ask in return."

"Fine. If something was wrong or you wanted to talk to me about Sasuke, would you come to me?"

"I... I don't know. Maybe." Itachi might've looked disappointed since there was a predominant pause. Feeling the need to break the silence, I said, "Its just that I don't want to annoy you with it."

"I hope you know it would take an awful lot for you to annoy me.." Itachi muttered.

"My turn. Why do you care?"

"Why wouldn't I care?"

"That's not answering the question."

"Hn."

Why must Uchihas insist on being so annoying..

* * *

Okay thank you for my two reviewers. You guys motivated me to actually continue and not delete my stories (er if that's possible.). I would like to state my motivation. I've seen some of my friends write. It's just beautiful and good. I think this is my way of practice other than personal journals... And rabbit poems. Okay I'm kidding on the rabbit poems. Lol thanks for staying :D!


	3. Chapter 3: Attack of the Carrots

This next two days are going to suck so much. Most of 'Konoha 13' as people has dubbed us, are gone on a three day field trip. They left today and won't be back until Saturday. Now you may think that I have Neji, Tenten, and Lee right? Wrong. Tenten and Lee are working on a project together and Neji? Okay fine he's still here but 1. He's silent. Silent. I mean Sasuke talks more than he. Friday the plan is to go to the Uchiha Mansion to work on the project with Deidara and Itachi Uchiha himself.

Anyways for what ever reason, Karin got kicked off the trip. Now if Karin didn't hate me because I'm breathing, it would be sorta funny.. But that's not the case. She's going to be tormenting me and I trust Neji and all but not enough this time. Sorry Neji. So this leaves me sitting in the cafeteria ignoring the carrots Karin is throwing at me. Neji went to check on his new girlfriend and Lee. This left me to die by Karin's flying carrots. I sigh.

Hit. "Karin." Hit. "Karin." Hit. "Karin." Hit. "Karin!" Hit. Hit. Hit. There really is no end to this, huh? Suddenly it stopped and I heard a few people start to mutter what ever.

"Sakura." The the voice of Itachi Uchiha said from somewhere behind me.

I turn around and say, "Uchiha-san."

"Please Sakura, Itachi."

"Uchiha-san." I said with a determined smile.

"Looks like you're all alone." I wonder where he got that conclusion. Hm... "You're welcome to sit with me and my friends."

"However you guys are at least two years older than me." I'm the youngest of Konoha 13 if you were wondering. "And you guys are I don't know.. Akatsuki? You know, the Akatsuki the group that everyone fears? To the bravest senior to the newest freshmen?"

Itachi chuckled in response and sat down next to me. "Fine if you don't join me then I'm joining you."

I sigh. "So how has your end of the project going?" I ask to avoid that awkward Uchiha silence as I have dubbed it.

"Fine. Why did you do nothing while getting pelted with carrots?" Itachi asked. I shrug. "Sakura." Itachi said in a serious voice that caught my attention and I looked up at him. "Why did you do nothing while you were pelted with carrots?"

I looked at my lunch as if I were trying to find an answer. Itachi sighed. "I'm going to get my lunch" he said and then got up and went to his table again. Karin saw that I was alone and jumped at the chance.

"Well well, isn't it sad?" Karin said.

"The fact that the teachers hate you so much that you couldn't get away from school?"

Karin snorted. "No that Sasuke dumped your sorry ass and now you're glommed onto Itachi for dear life."

"Oh Karin, we all know that's not true. He cheated on me."

"Sure. You never had a chance with Sasuke."

"And I'm the Queen of Sheba." The bickering continued.

"You are a pathetic-"

"Are you trashing my girl?" Itachi said cooly.

"Ah, no never! I was just-" Karin started.

"Just leave..." Itachi said scarily calmly. Karin left like she was running for her life. Quite a sight actually. The sophomores' 'Hebi' (aka Sasuke's jerk-friends) inflicts fear but it's nothing compared to Itachi Uchiha. It feels good to see her run off again.

"Really 'my girl'? Was that part necessary?" I ask.

"Did you want her off your back or not?" Itachi pointed out. I has to give him that one.

"I hope that you do realize that this means that she's going to spread that lie.."

"Hn." Was Itachi's reply. Talkative "boyfriend" I've got there, huh?

After some time of conversation that was mostly me talking in actual sentences and Itachi "hn"ing or "aa"ing, Itachi finally actually said, "Your friends aren't going to be here for the remaining days of the week correct?" I nod my head. "And based off what you're telling me, I think you would fit in perfectly at the Akatsuki table."

I shook my head. "Please try it once before you deem us all bad." Itachi said, making it sound more like a command than a plea. Ladies and gentlemen, Itachi Uchiha. Can I please have a round of applause?

I looked up at Itachi's determined, beautiful, onyx- eyes. No, Sakura. Remember what the last one did to you? Falling now would be like falling into a bottomless, hopeless pit. "Fine.." I say quietly. "But we're staying here for today."

Itachi smirked. "Fine." Then he took one of my grapes.

"Itachii why-" I started to whine but I was cut off.

Itachi smirked again. "You said it."

"Said what?"

"My name. You said my name"

I stared at Itachi. "I did not Ita- oh my gosh, I did." Itachi chuckled.

"I've finally got you to say it."

I sigh. "Don't take that to heart too much." At that very moment, the bell rang. Itachi and I got up to throw our lunches away.

"After you, Sakura," he said, taking my trash. I smiled and shook my head slightly and took my bag and walked to the trash can with Itachi trailing me.

* * *

Yeah as you can tell this is the second chapter that I've posted today! I also realized that I spelt Deidara's name wrong so.. Sorry

.! Lol I really have nothing to do and I have no life, huh? Thanks for the reviews! See you guys later! ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Zzzz

First off, NEVER EVER eat lunch with the Akatsuki, senior or not. It's all messy guys. Except for maybe the red-headed guy and Itachi. Konan seemed decent though. The red-headed guy, Sasori I think it is, and Deidara started to argue about certain arts or what ever. I zoned out after a while. Then there was the one that kept swearing. Every other word. Okay fine over exaggeration but still. He swore a lot. Then there were a few other people but I didn't find it important to remember their names. Quite honestly, I think I would rather have Karin throw carrots at me.

Today I'm going over to the Uchiha Mansion. Wonderful experience that's going to be since Itachi has been acting.. weird lately. I at least like Fugaku-sama and Mikoto-sama. I bet that Shisui guy is going to be there today again too. He almost always was when I was.. Eh dating Sasuke.

I still have my school uniform on and my laptop case around my shoulder. My walk there was silent for the first fourth of the walk there. Then I ran into Deidara. Literally. "Oof!" I said as I bumped into Deidara.

"Un, Sakura." Deidara said and helped me up. Deidara had his uniform on still and had his laptop case in hand.

"Hey Deidara. Sorry.."

"Nawh it's fine. I assume you were heading to the Uchiha mansion as well, yeah?"

"Yeah." I say and walk off a bit in front of Deidara.

"Are you going to sit with us again sometime soon, yeah?" Deidara asked.

Are you kidding me? No! Only a crazy person would willingly go back there! "I don't know," I said.

"Because if Kisame, yeah?"

"Which one was Kisame?"

"Okay so it wasn't the fish, yeah," Deidara said to himself.

"The fish..?" I think. Well then again Kisame does have a gill-like appearances on his face.. I didn't have anything to say because it was mostly the swearing from that one guy and the fighting between Sasori and Deidara. I had nothing to say really to this.

"Hidan or Kakuzu, yeah?"

"I have no clue which one is which."

"Un. Hidan was the swearing loud mouth and Kakuzu was the one who wouldn't shut up about money."

I only shrugged. "If we are talking about lunch and all, I was able to tell from the red headed guy-"

"Sasori, un."

"Right, Sasori, I got the impression that he's good in the art of puppetry. What was your art?"

"My art is indescribable." Deidara started. Then he started to go on and on until we arrived at the Uchiha Mansion. I walked up the front steps ahead of Deidara and rang the doorbell.

Not too long after, Mikoto opened the door. "Ah, Sakura! Deidara! Welcome!" She said happily after I received a hug from her. She then stepped aside and allowed us to walk in. We were taking off our shoes by the front door when Mikoto asked, "So, Itachi, right?"

"Yes, where might we find him?" I ask politely.

"He's up in his room. I'm sure you know the way." Mikoto replied cheerily.

"R-right." I say and turn to Deidara who was giving a blank stare. "Well, lead the way, Deidara."

At the sound of my voice he snapped out of it and made his way to the stairs, with me trailing behind him, of course. After making a right followed by two lefts, we arrived at Itachi's bedroom door.

I knocked on the door and said, "Hey, Itachi?"

Deidara and I waited there for a few minutes and nothing happened. I was about to try again when Deidara pushed out in front of me. He banged on the door and shouted, "Itachi, open up, yeah!" Yet again, we got nothing. Deidara exhaled loudly in frustration and went for the door knob. The door knob budged slightly but allowed us no access.

"Locked. So, what now?" I asked.

"We've gotta work on the project one way or another." Deidara said and sat down on the floor of the hallway. He got out his computer from its case. Then he clicked and typed a few things. He looked up at me. It was a silent incantation to sit and work. I gave him all that said,"really?"

Deidara gave me a look like he was trying to tell me, "We came to work, yeah."

After a few more seconds I caved. I sat down on the other side of the hall and took my laptop out of the bag. "Did you get the photos I sent you the other day?" I ask, looking up more war photos.

"Yeah," Deidara replied, clicking and dragging something.

There were 20 minutes of silence and work. There was an occasional question asked but mostly silence that didn't included computer-made noises. We were both engulfed with our project. Not once did Itachi show up. Very un-Uchiha. It got to a point where I started to get a distracted with the elder Uchiha's whereabouts. I texted him a message to inform him that Deidara and I were working in the hall outside his door, occasionally checking it. Yeah, I got no response. It got to a point where I was going to knock his door down or enter through his window. Okay that sounds creepy, but hey! Uchihas don't seem like the type that would randomly disappear on you there.

I silently closed my laptop and stood up. Deidara was too immersed in clicking and dragging photos to notice the slight movement. I lightly placed my hand on the door knob. I successfully opened the door. It was a simple room. The lights were off and from what I can tell from the slight sunlight, it was very plane. There was a desk by the window and the bed on the other side of it. I looked around slightly before my eyes caught sight of something under the covers of the bed that was rising and falling steadily.

I crept over to the bedside and identified it as a sleeping Itachi. He looked very peaceful. I slowly and soundlessly back away from Itachi. When I got back in the hallway I silently closed the door and found Deidara looking up at me with a curious glance. "The doors open." I state obviously.

"I know, yeah. What's he doing in there?" Deidara replied, closing his laptop.

"Heh, taking a nap. He doesn't seem like a person who would sleep."

"He's human, yeah."

"True, true. Should we wake him up?" I say, putting my hand back on the door knob. I was about to turn it but Deidara had a tight grip on my wrist. "Okay ow," I say, trying to free my wrist. Deidara released. "What the heck was that for."

"Itachi is crazy scary when he first wakes up. I don't wanna think about what he did to Kisame last time he tried to wake Itachi up." Deidara replied with a shutter.

I start to pack up my things. I check my watch. "Well let's work for another twenty minutes before we go and grab something to eat." I suggest. Deidara packs his laptop up again. I gave him a questioning look.

"Well, I don't want to be near his room when he wakes up. Come on, let's head down to the dining room to work." Deidara said, waiting for me to pack up. When I had finished we went back downstairs and set up again.

We worked efficiently and silently for about 15 minutes before we got super distracted. We watched videos of peoples reactions to scary videos. Deidara was laughing loudly and very hard. I would give an amused smile at some. At others I laughed as hard as Deidara did. After two videos of the kind, we looked up and found Itachi.

"Hey, Itachi," I said smiling. Deidara tried to say something, but he was a bit busy laughing from the last video.

"Sakura, Deidara." Itachi replied, monotonously.

"Nice nap?" I ask politely.

"Hn."

I look down at my watch and then turn to Deidara. "Time?" Deidara averted his eyes to the upper right hand corner of his laptop to check the time.

"Yeah," he said and packed his laptop up. He grabbed it and walked to the door.

Itachi gave me a questioning look. "We're grabbing dinner. You can come with if you want," I reply. "We worked on the project while you were sleeping."

"Aa." Itachi replied. I put my computer over my shoulder.

"Well, coming?"

Without an answer, Itachi took my hand and lead me over to the door. We then headed off to Ichiraku's.

* * *

I apologize for any typos in the past few chapters. I'm on vacation and mainly uploading from my phone. (Fyi, it's a pain in the butt.) But thank you so much for hanging around this long XD! If there's anything that you particularly want me to include, feel free to comment.


	5. Chapter 5: Ichiraku's

"Shisui." Itachi greeted with a curt nod. This is Shisui Uchiha. Now when one thinks of Uchihas, they think silent, cold(-ish...), emotionless, onyx eyes, and the list goes on. Shisui? Certainly the odd ball. We bumped into Shisui when we were almost at Ichiraku Noodle Shop.

Shisui then turned his red eyes to me. His eyes are red from contacts. "Sakura-chan! Who knew you would be here!" He said happily.

I smile. "Whenever I'm at the Uchiha residence, or have had any association at the Uchiha mansion, we somehow end up bumping into each other, huh?"

"Hmm... That seems to be happening a lot now." Shisui said. "It's like I have a Sakura Sense."

"Well, we're about to go to Ichiraku's." Itachi said.

"You can come along with us if you wanna," I offered. Shisui smiled and took the offer.

"So, Shisui, how's college been treating you?" I ask.

Shisui groaned. "Don't get me started. The freshmen this year are so annoying. I don't think I was that crazy last year."

"You were." Itachi deadpanned.

"Itachii, you haven't even met them though!" Shisui whined. I laughed at Shisui's childish behavior.

"Let's face it, you were totally out of control, yeah." Deidara added.

"You still are." Itachi finalized.

"Come on Itachi, you know you love me" Shisui said grinning. I laughed again.

We then entered Ichiraku's. The hosted gave looked up at us (by us I really mean the two Uchihas) and gave Itachi and Shisui a flirtatious smile. Shisui may be the odd ball of the Uchiha but he still had the a Uchiha looks. "Table for-" Shisui started but was abruptly interrupted by the hostess.

"Three? You, me, and the boy to your right?" The hostess said with a smile. I gave Deidara a look that screeched "what the heck?" Deidara shrugged. I looked at Itachi who was giving the hostess a disgusted look. The hostess laughed. "I'm joking. Four right?" Deidara nodded. The hostess grabbed four menus and lead us to a table. I chose a seat next to the window. Itachi sat next to me on my right and across from me was Shisui.

When she left, I broke the notorious Uchiha silence. "Well she has... An interesting sense of humor.."

"Hn," Itachi replied. Aaand that's another way to kill a conversation. I burry my face in the menu even though I knew well enough what I wanted. Miso Ramen.

A little while later, a waitress took our orders for drinks. Itachi and I chose hot green tea, Deidara got water, and Shisui got boba milk tea. "So, Shisui, when are you going to get yourself a girlfriend, yeah?" Deidara inquired.

"I shall remain single for the rest of my life." Shisui said. I raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha. "I haven't found her yet. Most of them are gawking over Mr. Popular here." Shisui pointed at Itachi.

"Shisui, for some reason, I seem to remember you speaking highly of Kanade Hisako (A/N: another Angel Beats! reference) for some time now." Itachi reminded Shisui.

Shisui might've had the slightest blush. It still looked funny to have an Uchiha blush, let that Uchiha be stoic and cold or Shisui. "Ah, I think you hit jackpot, Itachi." I said.

"Does my father approve of her?" Itachi asked.

"I haven't-"

"Your drinks." The waitress said and passed out the drinks to the respective person (except for Itachi and I. She handed out the kettle holding the green tea and two tea cups, one for me and the other for Itachi). "Are your ready to order?" We all nodded and gave our orders. The waitress took our menus and left as she came; silently.

"Has he?" Itachi asked again.

"Well.. I haven't exactly showed her the house.. And Fugaku-sama and Mikoto-sama haven't met her." Shisui said carefully.

"Hn."

Silence. Deidara and I exchanged glances.

"So... Where's little Sasuke-chan?" Shisui asked after a while. I couldn't help but to laugh a little bit. The only people I knew who used "chan" with Sasuke was his mother and now, Shisui.

"He and the rest of the sophomores are on a field trip to Sunagakure I think," I reply.

"When's he going to be back?"

"Tomorrow morning I believe." I informed. My mom and I are supposed to meet Naruto when he gets past the security gate.

"Right," Itachi confirmed.

"I see." Shisui said after taking a sip of his boba.

More "wonderful" Uchiha silence passed. Now if this were Konoha 13 (Well minus Sasuke so the number would technically be 12.), I'm comfortable enough that I don't think that there always have to be something to be discussed. (But since with Naruto it's never silent...) However, this is the Uchihas (and Deidara.) who all are at least two years younger than me, so it's different. It leads me to think of what to say.

I was snapped out of my topic-thinking when something warm touched my right hand. I jumped visually and pulled my hand back almost immediately upon contact. When I looked down, it was okay Itachi's hand. I relaxed in relief and set my hand back down where it was. "Sakura, what happened, yeah?" Deidara asked, giving me a curious look.

"Neh? Nothing," I said too quickly. I quickly noticed my timing and mentally face gave me a skeptical look.

My eyes gave him a silent message of "I dunno!" Deidara slightly frowned but eventually shrugged it off.

I looked up at Itachi. "What the heck," I mutter.

"Hn." Uchihas...

Thankfully, the waitress came and gave us our food. I happily started my ramen and seized my right hand back from Itachi's grasp. "So, Sakura-chan, you were at my Aunt's and Uncle's house for a school project?"

"Yep literature project specifically," I reply, putting a pause on my ramen to speak.

"I was there too, yeah." Deidara grumbled.

"Right, right." Shisui said, waving off Deidara. Deidara frowned at Shisui. I couldn't help but to laugh at Deidara's childish annoyance of the lack of Shisui's attention. "Anyways, what's the project on?"

"It's supposed to be about the book A Shinobi's Life-" I started.

"We're supposed to connect some of the concepts of war from that book to actual war stories-" Deidara had interrupted.

"So we're putting together a slideshow-"

"That was my idea."

"And we were working on it there today and someone," I nudge Itachi. "Was taking a nap the entire time."

Itachi rolled his eyes(?) and then "hn"-ed. Shisui chuckled.

"So little Itachi was taking a nap, neh?" Shisui teased.

Itachi slightly frowned. "I'm not that much younger than you, Shisui." Shisui chuckled again.

"I know, two years isn't too bad. It's just fun to get under your skin sometimes."

"Hn." Dinner went on and on until the bill was paid. Itachi and I argued over who was paying for me. Itachi, being the stubborn Uchiha he is, of course won but I like to think that I put up a pretty good fight. Shisui quietly pointed out that I had no chance though. Real confidence booster, neh?

Shisui drove to his apartment while Itachi, Deidara and I got into Itachi's car. Deidara and I talked for the most part. An occasional 'hn' or 'aa' from Itachi. After we dropped off Deidara at his house (haha! I know where he lives now :] ), it was mostly silence.

"So, heh, we should probably do another work day soon, huh?" I said awkwardly.

"Aa" was Itachi's reply. I'll take that as an agreement.

"I'm pretty much free Thursdays and Wednesdays these next three weeks," I say.

"Two weeks from Thursday." Itachi said.

"What about Deidara though?"

"I'm sure he's free then."

"Are you going to the airport tomorrow?" I asked.

"Maybe."

"Oh..." I said. "This is my neighborhood."

"Hm. Which house?"

"Take the third street on the right then immediately take another right. From there, turn left." I instructed. "It's the third house to the left."

Itachi followed my instructions perfectly. I got out of the car and Itachi turned off the car. "I'll walk you up," Itachi said clearing up slight confusion.

"Thanks," I say. When I made it to the front, I grabbed my keys from my laptop bag and unlocked the door. All the lights are off. Before I stepped in, I contemplated on whether to do it or not.. Meh, what the heck. I awkwardly wrapped my arms around Itachi's waist. I know it's creepy to smell someone but, Itachi smelled good. Like fresh rain? I don't know but it fitted Itachi perfectly. After it had registered, Itachi reciprocated. I murmured a "thank you," into his clothes and then let go of him. "I hope I see you tomorrow at the airport."

****"Ok. Just text me if you need anything." Itachi said. I nodded and then closed the door and silently made my way upstairs to my room. After I plugged my computer in to charge, I set my alarm for 5:30 AM. I couldn't help but to maybe slightly smile at the thought of Itachi.

* * *

Okay! With in the next 24 hours, I'll finally be able to get my hands on a computer! So, I'll fix my grammatical errors from pervious chapters as soon as I can. I have a few questions for those who are good with the Japanese Honorific system(?). Would Shisui refer to Mikoto and Fugaku with the honorific of 'sama?' And does Sakuke-CHAN work? I think chan is used when a superior is addressing/mentioning a younger kid. But since they're family I'm not sure. I'm not very familiar with the honorifics as you can't tell. Please comment to correct me . Thanks for bearing with me here :) until next time! (Oh and if you can't tell, I REALLY love Angel Beats!)


	6. Chapter 6: At the Airport

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! The sound of an alarm goes off. I lazily try to turn it off with a limp hand. "Sakura, get ready! We're leaving to pick up Naruto in thirty minutes!" My mom yelled to me. I stayed lying flat on my back, groaning. I looked at my clock. Yep, 5:31. I exhale loudly and drag myself out of bed. Once I was dressed and ready, I charge down stairs where my mom was waiting. "Good, you didn't take too long. Come on, lets go," She said and walked to the garage. I follow her out. The car ride was silent, mostly full of the radio playing what ever music most people consider to be popular. The only good one in my opinion, is maybe Beep Beep by Girls' Generation/SNSD or Mama by Exo, but my mom keeps the radio on what ever pop station Naruto had left it the last time and I'm too tired to do anything about it.

I decided to ask Itachi if he was going to the airport or not. I took out my phone from my bag and texted him.

"Hey, are you going to the airport?"

I waited a few minutes and assumed that Itachi was still asleep. It is 5:50 AM still and I wouldn't blame him if he was. Right when I decided to put my phone away, it dinged.

"Yes."

I smiled slightly.

"Yay! See you there \(^.^)/"

"You as well, Sakura."

With that, I shut my phone off. "What were you smiling about?" My mom asked, completely snapping me back into reality. I blushed on the inside.

"Nothing, really," I say. My mom slightly shook her head. Soon we were at the airport and found a parking spot. I recognized a few people getting out of their cars like Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-san, and Neji getting out of their car. Mom and I quickly got out of the car. We met up with the Hyugas who were also waiting for the elevators down to the airport. "Hello, Hyuga-sama, Hanabi-san, Neji," I say respectfully. Hiashi-sama nodded his head to me. Mom went over to talk to him.

"Hi, Sakura! I haven't seen you in a while," Hanabi said, happily.

"How have you been, Hanabi-san? How has the 5th grade been treating you so far?" I ask.

"I don't like my teacher. She treats me like I'm helpless." Hanabi pouted. "I'm not! I can do just as much as the others can!"

"Hanabi-sama, be respectful," Neji reminded gently. Hanabi rolled her white eyes at Neji.

"Don't worry, I get that all the time," I say smiling. "It's fun when you do better than everyone expects you to. It definitely throws the teachers a hardball." Hanabi's eyes brightened a little bit. "So, just work hard and you'll do fine."

Ding! The elevator going down arrived. The Hugas, Mom, and I shuffled into it. We pressed the button for the 2nd floor. The second floor of the Konoha airport was where the gates and security were. Gates, of course being being beyond security. I love our airport because once you are beyond security, there's a door that opened to outdoors halls! It's really pretty- especially during sakura season! The halls that are shaped so that there are large rectangles in the middle of them with some sorta plants and/or a pond as well as a bench so people can relax between flights. Stone path ways are set in between rectangles so people can easily get from one side of the rectangle to the other. On the sides of the halls that don't have the plants, there's glass windows that have automatic doors to the gates. Inside each gate, there's of course outlets, chairs, and information people. I quite like the Konoha airport.

It was a short elevator ride since we were only two floors above the second floor. When we got off the elevator, we walked down the short hall and took a left to the security checkpoint. There were windows right in front of us that allowed us to watch the sunrise. We saw a large mob of people, waiting for the sophomores to return. The Hyugas, my mom, and I were towards the back of the mob.

"I wonder if Itachi's here yet.." I ask myself and slowly look around. "Too many people.."

I turn to my mom. "I'm going to go see if I can get a better view of the entrance." My mom nodded and talked to Hanabi who was standing in front of Hiashi-sama. I drag Neji along with me. "What time are they supposed to land?" I ask him.

Neji opened his mouth but someone else's deep voice replied, "6:15." I frown. That was certainly **not** Neji's voice.

"Uchiha-san." Neji acknowledged.

"Hyuga-san." Itachi replied. I turned around.

"Hey, Itachi." I say, smiling. I check my phone for the time. 6:16. "So they were supposed to land at about a minute ago.. Unless it's late or something.."

Neji seemed to be looking beyond me. "Hanabi-sama, you shouldn't! Sakura, I've gotta- Hanabi!" he said and started rushing off in his little cousin's direction. I looked at Hanabi. It looked like she was wandering closer to the security entrance/exit.

I laughed a little bit. Hanabi was so cute, but she caused some sorta trouble always. It's actually kind of entertaining. What was I going to say again...? Oh yeah! "I'll go check the monitors." I say and start walking off towards the four monitors, two of which informed about arrivals, the other was for departures. Itachi, of course, was close behind me. I looked at the many airlines, numbers, and times displayed on the arrival monitors. I frown. "What was their flight number and airline again?"

"I believe it was flight 8399 on Fireline." Itachi replied, also searching.

"Aa! Found it!" I say. "Thanks Itachi. Hmm.. It looks like they've landed."

"Indeed it does." Itachi replied. I reached inside my bag for my phone to check to see if Naruto was safe.

I was interrupted when Shisui came up, yelled, "Sakura-chan! Itachi!" and hugged me from behind.

"Oh, hi, Shisui, are you sure you haven't put a GPS system on my phone?" I joke.

Shisui released me and laughed a little bit. "I can promise you that I didn't."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Itachi cut me off. "Shisui, this is a surprise. I thought you weren't coming."

"Aa, but, little cousin, I wanted to see Sasuke-chan safe and sound." Shisui said.

"Hn."

I reached for my phone again. I turned it on to text Naruto. "Hey, are you safe? (I saw on the monitor that your flight landed. Don't worry, I haven't GPS-ed your phone.. yet.)"

Naruto's reply was immediate.

"We just landed and we're all safe, Sakura-chan don't worry! See you soon! (And you promised that you wouldn't do that)"

"They're safe, neh?" Shisui asked.

"Were you looking over my shoulder?" I ask suspiciously.

"I- uh... Maybe..."

"Shisui!" I whine and bat the side of his arm playfully.

"We should probably head back over," Itachi said. Shisui and I nodded and Itachi took my hand and lead me back over to where most of the crowd remained.

"Aa, Itachi-chan! There you are," a female's voice said. I turned my head slightly and saw Mikoto-sama walking over towards us.

"Hey, Mikoto-sama," Shisui and I said.

"I was just at the monitors." Itachi informed his mother.

"Sakura-chan, please, again, it's just Mikoto! No honorifics needed." Mikoto said sweetly. "And it's a nice surprise to see you here Shisui."

"I haven't seen little Sasuke-chan in a few months," Shisui said happily.

"Is Fugaku-sama here as well?" I ask politely.

"Fugaku is dealing with the clan right now, so unfortunately, he's not going to be here today," Mikoto replied.

"We're going to go up front a little bit more," Itachi said.

"Okay, don't be rude though," Mikoto said. Itachi 'hn'ed of course and then lead us off closer to the front of the crowd. Who knew that this many people would be here to greet the Sophomores back..

"Oh, speaking of Sasuke-chan, if I heard correctly, you dumped him, correct?" Shisui asked.

"I- uh... Um.." I reply, not really sure who told him.

"Shisui," Itachi said as his grip on my hand gradually got tighter and tighter.

"Sorry, I just wanted to confirm," Shisui said.

"Ye- ow, Itachi, that hurts," I said, pain in my hand reaching its limit.

"Sorry," Itachi said, releasing my hand from the pressure. He slightly rubbed his thumb over my hand.

I turn my attention back to Shisui. "Yes, I dumped him, but that's the past..." I said, fighting some of the pain and feelings of betrayal. Itachi slightly rubbed his thumb over my hand.

"That's too bad. He lost such a lovely angel..." Shisui commented. I blushed at the comment.

"Mommy, Daddy, when are they going to be here?" A young girl with brown hair who looked about 5 asked.

"Any time, now, Haruka," the mother replied.

"Aaah, Daddy! Stop thatt! Please put me downnn!" The girl exclaimed as her father put her on his shoulder.

"But now you can see when they're coming." the father replied calmly.

The girl giggled. "Oh yeah, silly me," She said happily and then stared intently at the exit to the security. I smiled at the cute girl. Then there was mostly silence.

"Ah, Sakura," someone sounding too much like Karin said. "I was right, you really are clinging onto Itachi for dear life."

Itachi pulled his hand away from mine and wrapped his arm around my waist. "It-" I whisper but of course was cut off.

"Shh.." He said. Then he slowly turned to face Karin with a very cold glare. "Aa. Karin, I assume you're here for Sasuke."

"Uh.. Yes," She said.

"Hn."

If Karin, could've gotten one more dig in, she would've but Itachi had lead me and Shisui away. "So that's the new red-headed girlfriend of Sasuke?" Shisui asked.

"Yeah.." I say.

"She seems like trouble.."

"Hn." Itachi put in. We were lead to the other side of the room, closer to the large window panes. Things grew silent. Karin still glared at me from across the room. Itachi would bring me closer and whisper things in my ear. From a far, it looked like affectionate whisperings. It's not the reality here. Just to put up a show really.

"Hmm. I wonder what's taking the sophomores so long.." Itachi murmured. I shrugged.

"It should be any minute.." I say. "But it does seem like they are taking a longer amount of time than normal to get here."

"But then again, this is a bunch of Sophomores we're talking about." Shisui said. I tilted my head from side to side as in to say "true, true".

The next few moments were silent. There was a few murmurs but mostly I could hear people breathing and waiting. The girl from earlier, shouted, "It's them!" Suddenly. Everyone drew their attention to the exit. The girl's mother scolded her and she looked embarrassed at the floor. It took a few seconds to register but with in 5 seconds, much rowdy behavior emanated from the exit. A large mob of Sophomores soon followed it. I looked for Konoha 13 (Still minus Sasuke..) After a few more seconds, I saw Shikamaru's pine apple hair and I heard Naruto's loud voice.

I waited for them to come closer to where the two Uchihas and I were standing. "Naruto!" I say happily and walk over to him and give him a sisterly hug.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, happily.

"Ino-pig! You guys are all safe! How was Suna?" I ask.

"It was good! We actually ran into Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari." Ino-pig replied.

"Did Foureyes give you crap?" Kiba asked, motioning to Karin.

"No, and besides, I've got it covered." I said with a grin. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"S-Sakura? W-why is Uchiha-san s-staring at y-you?" Hinata asked timidly. I shrug. Naruto gave me a look that said, "We're talking about this later."

"Well, I better go to my parents, before my mom gets scary," Shikamaru said walking off. The others nodded in agreement and walked off towards their parents. This left Naruto and I in the middle of the "Sophomore rush."

"Let's step to the side," I say, grabbing Naruto's wrist and dragging him towards Itachi and Shisui.

"I'm going to go and find Haruno-sama." Naruto said. After he gave a warning look to Itachi, he left.

"Down to baggage claim?" I ask, looking up at Itachi.

"Yep!" Shisui answered for Itachi. We walked in the direction the large mob was heading, which was to the first floor. When we were almost at the escalators, we heard moaning and I flinched. I looked to my left and Sasuke and Karin were of course making out. I flinch and Itachi sighed. Itachi put his arm around my waist again. He cleared his throat and Sasuke reluctantly pulled away from Karin.

"Have you seen mother yet?" Itachi said, stoic as ever.

"No." Was Sasuke's cold reply.

"You might want to do that instead of making out with her." Itachi replied, just as cold as Sasuke. With that, Itachi and I went back to the escalators to go down stairs.

On the escalator, Itachi asked me, "Are you free later today?"

... Well that was random. "I think so..." I say. "Why?" OKay I knew why. Who wouldn't?

"Aa. Can I pick you up at 5 later today?" Itachi asked.

"Why?"

"Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, and I are planning to eat out at the park today." He said.

"I think I can.." I said. "You know where my house is.."

"Hn."

When we got to the bottom of the escalator, I saw that Naruto already had his luggage. "Well, looks like Naruto's ready to go," I say once we were out of the way. I hugged Itachi shortly and said, "See you at five."

Itachi hugged me back and said, "Five." I pulled back and walked over to Naruto. He gave me strange, overprotective brother look. I rose both of my hands in the air slightly.

"Okay, we should get going now," Mom said. "Naruto, you have everything, right?"

"Yes!" he said. My mom nodded and lead us to the elevators. We waited for the next up elevator. There weren't that many other sophomores who had their luggage yet. Naruto was just lucky to get his so soon. We got back up to the fourth floor and navigated ourselves back to the car. Naruto loaded his own luggage in the car trunk and hopped into the back seat with me. The car ride home was mostly Naruto telling stories of what happened in Suna. Mom seemed a little bit more interested than me...

When we got home, Mom had to leave for work and I helped Naruto unpack. "So, spill." Naruto said, as we unpacked.

"There's nothing to spill." I reply.

"Sakura-chan, we all saw that there was something going on with you and Sasuke-teme's brother."

"There's nothing going on between Itachi and I."

"Riight.. I don't trust him." Naruto said seriously. "He's a part of the Akatsuki."

"Naruto, he's fine," I say.

"He's not fine until I say he is. Remember what his brother did to you? Three time?"

"Itachi's different."

"Sakura, he's at least two years older than you!"

"He's-"

"Sakura-."

"Naruto! He's fine!" I shout. "End of conversation!" The rest of the day, Uchihas were never brought up again.

Soon enough, five o'clock came. The doorbell rang. "I've got it!" Naruto shouted.

"No, Naruto-" I said but I was too late. Naruto had beat me to the door.

"Hi- Uchiha." Naruto said.

"Hey, Itachi, I'll be right there! I just forgot my bag in my room." I say and sprint up to my room and grab my bag.

I slowly come back down stairs. I had a sinking suspicion that Naruto was threatening Itachi. Of course, I was right. "And if you-"

"Naruto!" I say and gave him a disapproving look. "We're just going to be out at the park for a while."

"Fine, but you better be back by 6:30. If not, I'm dragging Ino, Neji, and Kiba into this." Naruto said seriously.

"We'll be fine, we'll be fine!" I said, not really feeling like arguing. I walked ahead of Naruto and walked out the front door with Itachi trailing behind me. Even as we were leaving, I could still feel Naruto glaring at Itachi until I heard the door shut.

* * *

**Okay! So my internet's faulty (apparently when I was on vacation, our power went out for a little while) so I couldn't totally edit my chapters completely. I wanted to finish this one up though XD It's long.. Hm... Ah well XDXD! Anyways, I apologize for grammar mistakes here... Lol! I promise I'll reduce the amount! Thanks for reviewing and reading 3! **


	7. Chapter 7: Potluck at the Park

"Sorry, Naruto was giving you the stink-eye," I say once we were on the road.

"Aa. Honestly, it was quite entertaining." Itachi replied, eyes glued to the road. I smiled a bit at Itachi's response.

Soon enough, we were at the park. We saw Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame sitting around a table, each with some sort of food. Itachi got out a container with some food. It appeared to be a potluck. "Itachik, was I supposed to bring some sort of food?" I asked nervously.

"No, you're fine," Itachi said as we approached the three other Akatsuki members.

"Hey, Itachi!" Kisame greeted happily.

"So, you ended up bringing Sakura, yeah?" Deidara said.

"Itachi, you're late.." Sasori said.

"If I recall you said to come at 5:15, Sasori. It's 5:10 right now," Itachi pointed out stoically.

"Hi.." I say quietly and sat down in between Deidara and Itachi.

"Awe, come on, Sakura, no need to be shy around us, un." Deidara said.

"Right..." Are they going to cause another mess? Itachi started to open the food container. This lead the others to also open their containers.

"What's Tobi been up to, Deidara?" Sasori suddenly asked.

"Normally childish, yeah. Why ask?" Deidara replied.

"He's suspiciously childish. I mean by senior year, you would think that you would have matured just even a little bit.." Sasori replied.

"I say he's the most sketchy of all of us," Kisame commented.

"Just because he came to Konoha High a few weeks after school started, doesn't mean that he necessarily a suspicious person," Itachi pointed out.

"See? Itachi agrees with me, yeah," Deidara happily pointed out.

"Think what ever you want about him. I still hold my view point about Tobi." Sasori said and took one of Deidara's spicy sushi pieces. Itachi brought some dango (yummy :D), Kisame brought something that looks completely inedible, and Sasori brought some onigiri(also yummy :D).

I happily take one of Sasori's onigiri. They're so good! "Aa, Sasori, this onigiri is really good," I compliment. "Did your mother make it?"

"Why'd you assume my mother made it?" Sasori snapped.

"Well.. Most males don't cook... But..." I trailed off.

"Ow!" Sasori said and jumped a little. "Who ever just kicked me, that hurt."

"Well, you didn't have to snap at Sakura," Deidara mumbled. Sasori glared at Deidara.

Sasori turned to me again. "It was actually my little sister..." Sasori replied. "And Sakura didn't have to assume that my mom made it. I mean like almost every single girl that I meet, if I brought her food, they always assume that it's my mom. It's annoying!"

"Well, you didn't have to snap at her, yeah," Deidara said, also annoyed.

"Come on, guys..." I said quietly. Itachi again took my hand under the table.

"Shh... They always get like this.." Itachi murmured. The next thing we knew, Sasori and Deidara were arguing about their art again. Kisame, Itachi, and I tuned them out. It was about now when the sun was hitting my eyes directly, causing me to squint to look at Sasori or Kisame.

"So, Sakura, anything interesting happen to you today?" Kisame asked.

"Well... I went to the airport? And ate with you guys?" I said, my voice hitting a higher note at 'airport' and 'guys' as if I were asking a question. "Um.. You?"

"Nothing really," Kisame said. "But it was a surprise when Itachi brought you h- ow!" Kisame, similar to Sasori earlier, jumped a little. "Itachi, what the heck?"

"Hn." Itachi replied. This boring small talk (I shall spare you the details.) After while, I felt my phone in my bag start buzzing for a minute or so and then stop for about five before buzzing again for the same amount as time as before.

I took one of Itachi's dango. "

After about fifteen minutes, I got annoyed with the buzzing and decided to check on who it was. "Excuse me, I think that someone is trying to call me," I say before walking away from the table. Deidara nodded his head in acknowledgment and continued to converse with his fellow Akatsuki members.

When I was out of earshot from the table, I checked my phone. 4 missed calls? I looked at who these potentially four callers were. I say potentially because they were all Naruto. What the heck is his deal... I slightly look up at the time. 6:50.. Oh... I was supposed to be home 20 minutes ago, according to Naruto... Bzz! Bzz! My phone again begins to ring. Caller ID: Naruto.. Should I answer? Yeah.. "Hello?

"Sakura!" Naruto said over the phone.

"Hey, Naruto, no need to shout," I say, calmly.

"Sakura-chan! I was freaking out about you! You're 20 minutes late, and you didn't answer your phone! How am I supposed to know you're safe?! Itachi could've done something horrible to you.." Naruto said, trying to calm himself down.

"Sorry, sorry, we're in the park and time just got away from me.." I say.

"Get home immediately." Naruto said sternly.

"Yes, yes, father," I tease lightly. I heard Naruto sigh and I giggle a little bit. "I'll get Itachi to drive me home. Bye! See you there." I ended the phone call and approached the table again.

"Hey, Itachi.." I say quietly. Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori looked like they were in a heated conversation. Sasori was getting jittery, Deidara was standing up pointing and yelling, and Kisame was smirking at Deidara. That would be a heated Akatsuki conversation.

"Hn." Itachi said.

"It's almost 7..." I said.

Itachi's eyes widened very slightly. "Damn.." He muttered barely loud enough for me to hear. "I was supposed to get you there by 6:30, neh?" I nod my head.

"Yeah, Naruto's not too happy about that..." I say.

"We should get going." Itachi said and got up. He waited for me to get up as well. I soon followed and he lead me back to the car. We left without saying anything to the others but interrupting them during a heated conversation would be bad, apparently.

Itachi quickly got me back home. He again, walked me up to the front door of my house. I get my key out of my bag and put them in the front door lock. Before turning the keys, I turn around to face Itachi. "Thanks bringing me along," I say. Itachi pulled me in towards him by putting his arms around my waist. He buried his nose slightly into my hair and murmured something that I couldn't quite catch. We stayed like that for a few seconds before I pulled away to open the door. I turned the key and opened the door. Without looking behind I opened and walked through the door. After I shut the door, I had about three seconds to myself before Naruto came down stairs.

"You're late." He stated.

I sigh. "I thought we covered this over the phone.." I say.

"We did, but now we're having it again." Naruto said and crossed his arms.

"Sakura, what will convince you that Itachi isn't good for you?" Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"Naruto! He's. Fine!" I said and started to go up stairs. Naruto, of course followed me.

"Sure, but he's still an Uchiha. Remember what the last one did to you?!" Naruto said, infuriated still.

"I know.. But As I've said, he's different. Quite the gentleman." I said. "What if you actually had a conversation with him? You'll see then.." Naruto rolled his eyes. I walked up to my room and tossed my bag onto my bed and walked back downstairs. I found Naruto sitting on the couch in front of the television, the sound on very low.

'Hey, Sakura, Naruto?" My mom called from the laundry room. "I'm leaving for the airport now, love you two!"

"Okay, Mom! Bye love you too! Stay safe!" I shout. Naruto also shouted that but instead of 'mom' he said 'Haruno-sama'.

When we heard the alarm beeper go off, signifying that someone (or my mom) had left, Naruto asked, "Where's she going?"

"I think she's going to Iwagakure for a business trip." I said.

"Aa, that means I'm in charge, eh?" Naruto said smiling. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Because Naruto's older than me, he would watch over me when Mom was away, even when we had a baby sitter when we were younger.

"She's going to be away for a 9 days."

"That's a decent length business trip."

"Yeah..." I said.

"You know, we should have Itachi over so you won't be so annoying when I'm working with him on my project."

"... Fine." Naruto finally said after a few minutes.

* * *

**Haha! I finished! I'm coming down with a fever T.T! I'm surprised I was able to do this in one sitting.. Without passing out XD! Anyways, the fourth was yesterday so.. Happy late Fourth! I'm going to try to figure out what to do for the next chapter (and watch some Naruto and Fairy Tale! I'm at the part in Fairy Tale where Laxus and Natsu (almost put Naruto there ^.^;) are about to fight :D!). If you have any suggestions for the future, I would love to hear what you wanna see. I'm a bit curious... Well.. As usual, I apologize for any mistakes in the chapter and thanks for the reviews! (Specifically, to Skura Hatsu, Idk, I would've died with happiness if I were in Sakura's spot XD Totally fangirly for Itachi XD XD XD)**


	8. Chapter 8: Naruto vs Itachi?

A few days passed since Mom left for Iwagakure. Konoha "13" has told me so many stories about their time in Suna. A part of me wishes that I still went with them, but I had an interesting experience with the Akatsuki that I didn't want to take back. Yesterday, lunch was mostly filled with the Sophomores of Konoha "13" kept talking about the trip and all their new inside jokes. I finished lunch early and went for a little walk outside. Tenten and Lee had gone to work on their project halfway through lunch and Neji's.. Neji so, it's not like I was able to talk to someone. I didn't want to drag anyone else out of the conversation, so I took a walk.

It's starting to grow colder in Konoha. After all, we are almost done with the first quarter. Two weeks until fall break. Speaking of time, we're planning on presenting the Literature projects Monday... I ended up inviting Itachi over for dinner when I bumped into him during my lunch time walk. It's only so Naruto won't go all crazy protective (annoying) brother mode on me. That leads me to today. I'm at home, prepping for dinner with Naruto. However since both Naruto and I suck at cooking, we just got takeout from some local Japanese restaurant. It's a good thing that our main goal is not trying to impress Itachi.

Ding dong! The doorbell rang. "Naruto, I think it's the take out!" I yell to him and walk to the door.

"'Kay Sakura! I'll be down in a minute." Naruto shouted back. I opened the door. The delivery woman had familiar glasses and crimson eyes. Yep.

"Here's your order _Sakura._" Karin said tauntingly. "What? Can't cook? You know, you'll never find someone remotely as fine as Sasuke-_kun_ if you can't."

I roll my eyes. "Give me the food and I'll give you the money. Then you can get out of my life."

Karin flipped her hair and held her hand out for the money. I gave her the requested amount and no tip. I mean hey! She insulted me at my own door step! I'm not going to give her an extra financial boost! I held my hand for the food. Karin not-so-gracefully dropped it in my hands and left (finally).

I shut the door and went into the kitchen and set the bag on the counter. I get three plates, cups, and chopsticks. I got out three bamboo placemats and place them around the table accordingly. I go back into the kitchen. I go back to retrieve the plates. I, of course, trip on nothing catch myself using my hands against the island. This caused me to drop the plates, shattering them into unfixable pieces. Some of the pieces of must've somehow gotten into my foot. "God, that hurts." I mutter. "Mom's going to kill me when she finds out I broke three plates.."

"Hey Sakura- What happened!" Naruto said, seeing the sight of a lot of broken glass. I lifted myself onto the island.

"I tripped and accidentally dropped the plates," I reply. Ding dong! It's just perfect timing that Itachi came just as chaos begins. "Naruto, get the door!"

"Okay, okay!" Naruto said putting both of his hands up as if to surrender. Naruto walked to get the door.

"Hey, oh Uchiha..." I heard Naruto say flatly.

"Uzumaki-san." I heard Itachi say emotionlessly.

"I've gotta run to the bathroom to grab some gauze." I heard Naruto say, followed by some footsteps.

I waited patiently for Naruto's return and tried to get some of the glass out of my feet. "Sakura.." I heard.

"Itachi," I reply

"What happened to you?"

"Broke some plates." I said. "Got glass in my foot. Now I'm trying to get it out of my foot now."

"Aa." Itachi said.

"Aha! Finally got it!" I said and dropped it onto the floor with the rest of it.

"Sakura-chan! Got it!" Naruto said and tossed the gauze to me. "I'll grab the vacuum!" I easily catch the gauze. I start to wrap it around my foot. Itachi took it from me and started to wrap it around my foot.

"Itachi..." I started but Itachi finished before I could. "Thanks.."

"Hn." I'm going to take that as a 'you're welcome'... Uchiha style!

Soon Naruto came down with the vacuum cleaner and cleaned the small pieces of the mess up. He then proceeded to pick up the larger pieces and then used the vacuum again in the area. Itachi "helped" me get down from the island. I say "help" because I really didn't need it. Once I was down I went back to the cabinet to grab three more plates and carefully walked over to the table. I place them on the correct spots on the placemats. The set up was silent and we got everything on the table in one piece.

After praying, we started to eat. "So, Itachi... How has Fugaku-sama and Mikoto-sama been?" I ask politely.

"They're both good." Itachi replied. Naruto still glared knives and kunai at Itachi. I tried to ignore him but ended up kicking him from under the table.

I noticed Itachi being passively aggressive at some point during dinner too. I looked back and forth between Naruto and Itachi and decided to "get something in the kitchen". After I got into the kitchen, I put my ear to the door and that's when the interesting part happened...

"Uchiha, the only reason why I agreed to do this is because Sakura-chan asked if she can." Naruto stated blandly.

"Hn."

"I don't want to see Sakura-chan hurt again. Ever. Let that be by my 'best friend' or his brother." Naruto continued. Itachi didn't reply at all. "So, if you hurt her, you die."

I don't know what Itachi did next but he sure didn't say anything for a while. I was about to go back but then Itachi said, "So then, what are you to Sakura?"

"I'm her lover." I hear Naruto say sarcastically. Itachi again didn't say anything. I then hear Naruto continue. "I'm only joking. I already have someone special. Sakura-chan is practically my little sister."

"Aa." Itachi said. I stepped away from the door and waited in the kitchen for a few minutes before coming back out.

When I came back in, it looked like Naruto and Itachi were making small talk but most of the tension from earlier was gone. "What did you need, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"It wasn't in the kitchen. Oh, well, it wasn't important," I lie. Naruto gave me a look that said 'Riiight.' but shrugged it off after a few seconds.

The rest of dinner was actually surprisingly pleasant. Itachi would actually join in the conversation Naruto and I were having occasionally. However, Naruto did give the occasional challenging glare to Itachi. Every Time I caught him though and kicked him under the table for it. After a while of talking after finishing the dishes, Itachi abruptly stood up and announced, "I must be on my way now. I believe I've overstayed my welcome, Naruto-san, Sakura, thank you for having me over." He then began to walk to the door.

I followed him to the door and made sure I made some sort of noise as I followed him. Before he opened the door, I say, "Itachi, again, thanks for coming over."

Itachi smirked and replied, "It was honestly quite fun getting under Naruto-san's skin." I gave an exasperated sigh and shook my head. I then slightly gasp as Itachi put his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. Last I checked, Uchihas weren't big on showing their emotions. After a few seconds, Itachi pulled back and said, "Don't forget that we're presenting on Monday." He then silently went out the front door.

I walked back into the living room where Naruto had moved to. Naruto gave nothing of acceptance of Itachi but a slight- VERY slight glance of acceptance.

* * *

**Okay! I got caught up in finishing Veronica Roth's new book, Four. It's good XD! I actually had already read the Transfer when it originally came out sometime after Allegiant. Oh and if you didn't know, July 7th was Tanabata, and I hope the wish you wrote on the tanzaku (for readers who don't know what that is, it's a small piece of paper that is later placed on bamboo) comes true ;)! I know it's childish but, hey, it's shows some of the nice parts of life. Besides, wishing is sorta fun sometimes XD! Anyways, a heads up, I won't be able to post chapters too often due to three reasons.**

**1. Writer's Block**

**2. A competition that I'm super nervous for (It's my second year competing and as a friend has always said, "There's almost more pressure on you the second time around than the first since you have an inner objective to do better than before." And I'm in a division with 3 of my peers. Only 2 of which I'm worried about.)**

**3. Schools starting soon! And we all know what that means...**

**So again, if you have any preference of what you would like to see happen in future chapters, comment in the chapters below. Thank you for staying this long and as usual, I apologize for any grammatical mistakes. **


	9. Chapter 9: The Rumor

"And so, in conclusion, not only did Ongaku suffer the after effects of war, so did actual war heroes." Deidara said.

"Don't you dare say 'yeah'." I mutter. "We didn't give you many lines because you say 'yeah'." Itachi flipped to the final slide which said 'the end thank you'.

The class applauded- some more politely than others. "Good job, good job," Kureni-sensei complimented.

"Thank you," we all mumbled and sat back down in our seats.

"Okay so homework-" Kureni-sensei started but was cut off by the bell. However no one stood up. Kureni-sensei's rule; the teacher dismisses you, not the bell. "Study for your test Friday."

With that, the students piled out of the class room. I headed straight to my locker to get my Fire county history stuff out and then headed to Asuma-sensei's classroom. History was certainly not my favorite subject but at least Neji is in my class(it's my only junior class).

Normally I would be taking my tiny to get to his class but today is different. The rumor is that Asuma-sensei's History classes are going on a field trip sometime soon after Fall Break. He teaches both Konoha 9 and a few Akatsuki Members... And Sasuke... And Karin. If this is true, then this is going to be one heck of a trip.

I'm lucky. Asuma-sensei's class is only one class room, one locker section, and 2 full lockers down from my locker. I was the third to enter the class behind Neji and some other guy who I haven't taken the time to remember his name (ugly truth but what can ya do?)

"Hey, Neji," I greet as I walk past him to get to my seat(which was next to his). I put my stuff down. "Have you heard about the rumors?"

Neji gave me a look that said "nope."

"Apparently, Asuma-sensei, according to the rumors this is, has a field trip early in the second quarter." I said trying to suppress some of my excitement.

"It's just a rumor." Neji pointed out. "I would advise that you don't get your hopes up too much."

"Yeah, that's probably smart." I said. I then gave Neji a bright smile. "But emotions are my strong points. Why do you think I get such good grades during discussions or orientations?"

Neji rolled his eyes. A few minutes later the majority of the class, including Itachi and the one that cusses a lot came in and the bell rang. "Okay class, today we are discussing the Second World War (A/N: Since this is an alternate universe, it's a different war from the Second World War that we all know that happened with the Jews and Germany and all. Second Shinobi War but just.. No ninja stuff. Like I hope you know what I mean)and how it started." The class groaned.

"It doesn't look like he's going to mention anything about it." Menu whispered.

"So class, you know my policy. When I write..." Asuma-sensei's voice trailed off, prompting us to finish his phrase.

"You write," the class mumbled back.

"Oh come on, I think some enthusiasm should be due," Asuma-sensei stated. "You don't need to be all dreary because you are all seniors- well except for Neji and Sakura." The class didn't respond in any way. "Well.. Notes out writing utensils at the ready." Asuma-sensei continued with class normally: notes and a lecture.

We were done 15 minutes before class ended. "Okay, so, we finished 15 minutes early." Asuma-sensei stated.

"And without mention of the rumor." Neji whispered to me, closing his black notebook and putting it in his white history binder.

"Shut up." I muttered, doing the same. The rest of the class packed up.

"Class, don't pack up yet." Asuma-sensei instructed. "We have 14 minutes until the bell! I have an announcement." The class side glanced at one another and straightened their posture with curiosity and slight excitement.

"Your test is Thursday. Remember that Friday is our last day in class before break. Your homework is to read and annotate the next chapter." The class slumped in disappointment. "Now do what ever silently before the bell rings."

I got out my notebook and textbook and started to take notes on the reading.

By the time the bell rang, I finished my History homework. I walked out of class with Neji. "It's a disappointment that he mentioned nothing of the rumor.. Not even dispelling it." I commented to Neji.

"Not much we can do about that but wait to see if just really true." Neji said.

"That sounds like Mr. Neji Hyuga is excited." I commented smugly.

******Neji rolled his eyes continued towards his locker(5 lockers to the right of mine.). I laughed at Neji's reaction and walked faster to my locker to grab my lunch. **

* * *

**I haven't updated in a while. Earlier this month I had competed in a martial arts competition. (Yes stressful but I disappointedly competed without anyone else in my division.. so I came home with three golds! *Sigh.* But hey, I did well so, XD!) So I wan't able to update there. On the trip there and back (It was in a different city than my hometown), I was planning to write since I wan't planning to sit next to anyone on a bus there. (as you can tell it only took a few hours to get there.).. Anyways, I ended up sitting next to my best friend (who enjoys messing with people) and we were a bit busy making parodies of songs... And joking about Sims and how stupid some of the characters. (One of his sims drowned.. It was literally an inch away from a ladder to get out of the swimming pool.) Oh, we were also joking about how we can mess with this irritating girl who's such a gossiper, it's hilarious. Anyways, she spread a rumor that we were in a relationship. I don't think she can be farther from the truth. I guess she's in a sense my Karin... But I'm noty necessarily as level headed as I should be some times. Like I don't react or I come back with a witty and slightly offensive comeback. Now if you're thinking my best friend is in a way, "Itachi" then please... just- no. Anyways, we were joking about how to mess with her in our scenario. He doesn't like her either so it's sorta nice. **

**Anyways, school started for me (Yeah, all around school T.T! That means that longer breaks like Spring and winter and fall but a shorter summer break compared to other schools. On top of that, high school is a pain in the neck! So.. I'll try to ****_work_**** on the chapters and try to update every 2 weeks or so, depending on how much I can get done in two weekends or so.. What was my point again? Oh yeah! **

**Enjoy the chapter! Of course, pardon my errors. I think I finally got over some of my writers block! It's thanks to my competition! That would be why I launched into the story about the competition and all. So, um.. Thanks for reading (and if you've stuck with me this far, then, you're awesome-r than just reading my story.)**


	10. I AM SO SORRY! But I would still read it

Once there was a boy named Tiny Timmy. One day at school, there was a bully. The bully says to Tiny Timmy, "Give me your lunch money." Now, Tiny Timmy says the first thing on his mind. He screams at the top of his lungs, "PURPLE FLOWERS." The bully runs off crying and goes over to the recess aid and informs her about what had happened. The Recess aid called Tiny Timmy over and asked what happened. Tiny Timmy says, "The bully was trying to steal my lunch money and some stuff went down. the bully went crying to you and so, here we are."

"What kind of stuff?" The recess aid asked.

"Purple flowers." Tiny Timmy said.

The recess aid gasps and tells Tiny Timmy to go to the teacher. When Tiny Timmy meets with the teacher, the teacher asks, "So, the recess aid sent you to me. What happened?"

"Well, the bully was trying to steal my money and some stuff went down resulting in the bully crying to the recess aid and then she sent me to you. And so, here we are." Tiny Timmy explained  
What kind of stuff?" The teacher inquired.

"Purple flowers."

"Go to the Principal's office!" Tiny Timmy does so.

At the Principal's office, the principal said, "The teacher sent you to me. What happened?"

"Well, the bully was trying to steal my lunch money and some stuff went down. So, the bully went crying to the recess aid and she sent me to the teacher and the teacher sent me to you, and so, here we are." Tiny Timmy explained.

"What kind of stuff?" The principal asked.

"Purple flowers."

"You're expelled! Go home!" Tiny Timmy does so.

When he got home, his mother said, "I heard that you got expelled. What happened?"

"Well, the bully was trying to steal my lunch money and some stuff went down. So the bully went crying to the recess aid and she sent me to the teacher sent me to the principal's office, the principal expelled me, and so, here we are." Tiny Timmy explained.

"What kind of stuff?" Tiny Timmy's mother asked.

"Purple flowers."

"Go to your room until your father gets home!" Tiny Timmy does so.

When his father gets home twenty minutes later, he said, "I heard you got expelled. What happened?"

"Well, the bully was trying to steal my lunch money and some stuff went down. So, the bully went crying to the recess aid and she sent me to the teacher and the principal sent me to mom, Mom told me to go to my room for the twenty minutes you weren't here and so, here we are," Tiny Timmy explained.

"What kind of stuff?" His father asked.

"Purple Flowers"

"I'm disowning you! Get out! You have twenty minutes to pack your bags." Tiny Timmy does so.

Anyways, twenty years later, the OTHER local hobo, the one that's not Tiny Timmy, goes up to Tiny Timmy and says, "So, how'd you become a hobo?"

"Well, there was this bully that was trying to steal my lunch money and some stuff went down. So, the bully went crying to the recess aid and she sent me to the teacher and the teacher sent me to the principal. The principal expelled me, my mother told me to go to my room for twenty minutes until my father came home. He disowned me and so, twenty years later, here we are." Tiny Timmy explained.

"What kind of stuff?" The other hobo asked.

"Purple flowers."

The other hobo said, "Look, I just aquired just enough money for two plane tickets to Paris." And so, they go to Paris. "Now there is a house that is completely purple. Purple paint, purple windows, purple flowers- everything. I'll finish the story when we get there." the hobo said.

They get to the house and Tiny Timmy sees the completely purple house across the street from where he was standing. He was about to cross the street and he gets ran over by a car and dies.

The End.

_Moral of the story: Look both ways before crossing the road._

* * *

**I'M SORRY! MY FRIEND DARED ME TO DO THIS! DON'T HATE ME! I actually did it because well, life can be stressful and quite honestly this story helps me be less stressful. Anyways, I'm sorry. This- I'm sorry! I'm also sorry about not keeping up my end of the bargain I actually had a few days of school last week. It was the annual retreat for my grade and we left Monday and came back Saturday. Yes, it's a long time but I think the idea was bonding (ew human interaction (; ) Anyways, the next chapter, I promise you will come up soon. It's another filler chapter. I'm sorry, I'm setting up plot here :P! **


	11. Chapter 10 (legit): Fall Break Plans

**Edited: I know I forgot Shikimaru, Ino, and Choji in the original chapter. I apologize for that. **

* * *

Fall break quickly came. Throughout the rest of that last week of school, there was no mention of Asuma-sensei's field trip. The rumor was still around. It evolved into a retreat, apparently- according to the rumors, of course. Neji convinced me to not ask people about it when we walked to lunch last Monday but... just what really is the rumor?

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called from the kitchen, snapping me out of thought. Where was I? Watching Once Upon A Time in the living room, right.

"Is dinner in the crock pot?" He shouted back.

"Yeah!" I reply.

"Where was Mom off to?" Naruto shouted again.

"Stop shouting!" I shout back. "If you wanna ask a question come in here!"

"What?"

"Oh my god!" I groan.

"Sakura-chan, what'd you say?" I groan again. Iya, Naruto! I paused my Once Upon a Time and got up to go into the kitchen. "Sakura-chan, I couldn't hear you!" Naruto shouted, oblivious to my presence.

"Naruto, stop shouting!" I said. "1. I'm behind you. 2. It's so loud.. 3. My throat is already sore! Yelling Isn't going to help me!"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan..." Naruto said sheepishly.

"It's fine, just let's have a conversation in the same room next time..." I muttered before I began to walk away.

"No, wait, where'd mom say she was traveling to this time?"

"I believe it was the Land of Iron, why?"

"I couldn't remember, and that was bothering me." Naruto said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

".. Did Asuma-sensei address the rumor to your class? In any manner?" I asked. Naruto gave me a curious look.

"Nope, why? Did he say anything to you guys?" Naruto asked. I shook my head no. "Well, we'll hear about it when he wants us to then.."

"But right now I just want to know if it's true or not.. I mean I think he would've at least dispelled it but since he didn't, I think it would mean it's true but-" I cut myself off and took a deep breath in and out. "I'll figure it out later.." I silently promised myself. The crock pot alarm went off. "Naruto, can you set the table please?" I asked walking towards the crock pot.

"Got it, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. He walked to a top cabinet to get the plates. He then set the plates on the counter next to me. While Naruto went to a lower cabinet to grab two placemats, I took the plates and took a spoonful from the rice cooker then the crock pot and placed it on a white plate. I then served some of the broccoli I made earlier and place it on the plate. I did the same for the other plate. I walked out of the kitchen as Naruto walked in. I placed the steaming food in the center of the placemats. I then went back into the kitchen to get the salad and dressing from the refrigerator. I carried it to the table. "What do you want to drink?" Naruto asked.

"Water," I said and got out the salad spoon and fork (those serving things. I can't remember what they're called.)

"Got 'cha!" Naruto said and grabbed a can of soda for himself before pouring me a cup of water and bringing it over to the dinner table. Naruto and I sat down and began to prey.

Once we were finished praying, I asked, "What's the plan for break? Mom's going to be back in three weeks.." Naruto hesitantly took a bite of dinner and made a displeased face. "Well, you refused to cook." I grumbled.

"Next time, lets just order out... or let me make ramen." Naruto said with a sweat drop. I grumbled something inaudible to Naruto.

"Anyways, so, break. The plan? Or since I'm more organized than you, what do you want to do." I said taking some salad.

"Well Hinata and Neji left for a family vacation a few hours ago, and Tenten and Lee have some competition this week. Then well... I don't know about Choji's plans." Naruto said.

"Ino's also a bit fuzzy on plans and Shikimaru is going to be playing shogi. Kiba was being irritating, Sai is hard to tolerate sometimes, and Shino is hard to talk to.." I mumbled. "Do you know when Hinata and Neji are supposed to be back?" I inquired.

"Psh, of course! They're supposed to be back Thursday morning."

"So, what you're telling me is that you don't have any preference, until Friday" I said. "But, I know that those competitions don't last too long." I said. "Do you know how long they'll be?"

"I don't know but it's certainly going to take the first half of the week. Tenten said that the competition itself was Tuesday." Naruto replied sipping his can of soda and sitting back in his chair.

"So.. That means that means a few free days.." I stated. Naruto then started to pick up the dishes. I put my glass of water in the refrigerator. "Naruto, you know, we could go to that theme park with Hinata and Neji- and Lee and Tenten if they get back," I offered.

"That actually doesn't sound like too bad of an idea."

"Cool, I'll ask Tenten when she gets back." I said and walked back into the living room to get my phone. I proceed to text Tenten.

"_When do u and Lee get back from ur competition"_ I then switched to playing Piano Tiles until I was beating my high score of 400 with my new high score of 489. That was about when Tenten replied.

"_I think Thursday afternoon, y?"_ I smiled a little bit.

"_Naruto and I were thinking about going to the theme park in the next town over Friday and maybe u and Lee can come. Hinata and Neji should be back Thursday morning." _was my reply.

"_KK sweet, I'll ask Lee and get back to you after we're done training."_

"_Okay, good luck to you two"_

Naruto walked in the room and sat on a chair. "They should be back Thursday afternoon." I told him and started to play my Once Upon A Time again. "I'll check with everyone else." Naruto shrugged and put his attention back to Regina's snotty yet hilarious comments.

_Group Text(11): Ino-pig, Narutoooo, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Sai, Tenten, Lee_

_**Me:** (Sorry Lee, Tenten, Naruto you're probably going to get spammed.) Naruto and I were planning to go to that Theme park in the next town over Friday (I think it's called Disneyland?). Is anybody interested?_

It took no time for the first person to reply.

_**Ino-Pig:** I'm free all week and my parents say it's a yeah_

**_Kiba:_**_ Yeah, but are dogs allowed?_

_**Me: **Idk don't think so. Sorry Akamaru  
_

**_Shikama_****_ru: _**_It gets me out of the house. Sure_

**_Shino:_**_ Where do we meet? Only Neji, Tenten, and Lee can drive._

**_Hinata:_**_ Neji-niisan said that he'll come with me. He also offered to drive_

**_Choji:_**_ I heard they have oversized food at venders. :)!_

**_Me: _**_K cool. Depending on if Lee and Tenten can make it, we may need someone else to drive too. We have 11. I know that Neji's car can fit 5. But if he likes, we can take my mom's mini van._

**_Kiba:_**_ I thought your mom was out of town_

**_Me:_**_Yeah, she is but she's away for a long time and the parking garage cots money so she asks our neighbor to drive her. _

_**Hinata:** Neji-niisan said that he could drive us in your mother's mini van.  
_

**_Me:_**_ K cool we have 7 seated. We'll meet at my house at Friday at 6:30. Yes it's early but we need to wait for everyone to come. We'll leave at 7. It'll take at least an hour and a half to get to the other town and then another thirty minutes to get to the theme park minus rush hour time. I'll keep you updated._

"OKay cool, so theme park Friday." Naruto said enthusiastically. I nod my head and directed my attention back to Once Upon a Time that was coming back from an ad. Just in time!

* * *

**Like I said in the last chapter that was a filler- and had absolutely no relation to the story what so ever. Anyways, my life is getting back to normal.. Sorta. Anyways my parents are trying to "relieve stress" by going to a tutoring place. But the thing is, that they don't realize, THAT MAKES ME FEEL MORE STRESSED. I understand that they're trying to help but the tutoring place generally means that you have some serious learning issue or something, ya know? I'm from an asian family so, an A- is unacceptable on a math test. At least I feel better considering most of my class didn't do too well. Sorry that's bringing up some irrelevant bits and pieces of my life.**

**Before I do go for a while, I would like to tell you one story about one of my history teachers. It's like the dark arts position in Harry potter. When I came to the school, my first history teacher left the after he taught my year because he was going to help one of the other schools in another state . Then my next history teacher who spoke in a monotone got mugged in South America two years ago and decided to never go back to teaching again. The year that he taught my class was his first and seemingly last. It was ancient history. Some guy speaking in a monotone and teaching Ancient history isn't fun. Especially when the teacher has a boring personality. And the teacher I had last year was AWESOME but he quit because he had a disagreement with the school. Yes, I go to a private. Anyways, all the faculty and students loved him. The history I have this year is hilarious I hope she doesn't go. (Some kid even followed her home once.) Sorry. I felt like I needed to get that out.**

**Added note: Okay, I'm sorry I just had to do Disneyland because I find it a pretty relatable place.**

**Now, have a nice Labor Day. Relax! Spend time with friends and family! Obsess over anime and that stuff because well.. Hello! Three day weekend!**


	12. Chapter 11: Disneyland (part 1)

That next week went by awfully quickly. Tenten and Lee can come and Tenten's driving her mother's car which conveniently seats 5. I kept my stamina up by taking a mile run each morning. This is what happens when you have Gui as a PE coach. Naruto and I went out to see the Giver Tuesday. Look, I know there are more books in the series but that ending was suspenseful and unsatisfying. Wednesday I got a phone call from Itachi. The strange part is that I don't get calls or texts too often. In fact,I'm often the one to start a conversation. It seemed like he was going to say something important but after about 5 seconds, my phone decided to be stupid and disconnect. Poor Itachi... He probably thinks that I hung up on him or something. Later that day I actually went to the mall with Ino-pig. I walked there. I'm almost ready to get my permit though! Anyways she scolded me on hanging up on Itachi. We bought some stuff for Disneyland that is tomorrow. Then Thursday- or yesterday rather, Naruto baby sat out neighbor's kid, Konohamaru for the day and I arranged for the tickets and packed the backpack that Naruto and I were sharing. We had all arranged to pay me tomorrow when they got here today.

I groggily got out of bed at 6:20. It wasn't brilliantly planned. I still had to wake Naruto and get dressed! The first thing I did was get Naruto up and out of bed. "Naruto!" I shouted and entered his room. Naruto snored. "Narutooooooo!" I tried again... only to get the same reaction as before. "Ramen." Naruto then woke up.

"Ramen? Where?" Naruto said.

I laughed. Naruto gave a sheepish smile then looked at the time. "Oh, my god, Sakura, why didn't you wake me earlier! We have 10 minutes to get ready!" He said. I gave a sweat drop.

"Yeah, I'm going to get dressed now." I said and left Naruto's surprisingly clean room. I got into the bathroom to brush my teeth and floss and all that jazz. I then went into my room and put on my regular yellow short sleeved shirt with my sleeveless red shirt. I put my navy blue skirt that came down to my knees on before putting on my charm bracelet and watch. I was too lazy to put on make up. I then went downstairs and fried a couple of eggs for Naruto and I. I do suck at cooking but it's not that easy to ruin fried eggs. I put some bread in the toaster. I was grabbing a plate when the doorbell rang. "Naruto! Can you grab the door?" I shout to Naruto.

"Sure thing, Sakura-chan." Naruto said coming down and putting on his white shirt that had a red spiral in the middle of it. I finished the egg for Naruto and put it on the plate and started the second one. "Hey, Lee, Tenten," I heard Naruto say.

"Naruto, your egg's ready!" I said. Then the toaster went off. I walked to the refrigerator to grab some butter. Naruto, Tenten, and Lee entered the kitchen. Tenten was wearing her informal pink T-shirt that resembled the top of a chinese dress and wore some shorts. Lee on the other hand wore his green shirt and baby-barf colored shorts and had yellow socks on. I looked up at Lee and Tenten. "Hey. Lee, what's up with um.. The socks?" I asked.

"It's luck to power my youth!" He said enthusiastically.

"'Kay!" Naruto said and grabbed a fork and handed me a butter knife.

"Thanks," I murmur and spread some butter on both pieces of toast. "Cinnamon sugar?" I offered. Naruto nodded his head 'yes'. I got out the cinnamon sugar from the spice cabinet and gently sprinkled it over the bread and placed one piece of toast on each plate. "Here, Naruto." I said sliding the plate over to him.

"No offense, Sakura, but I thought that your cooking sucked," Tenten said, slightly confused.

"It does," Naruto answered for me as I placed the other egg on my plate. "But it's hard to mess up a fried egg and toast." Tenten laughed.

"My blossom, Sakura! It is so youthful that you cook for both Naruto and yourself!" Lee exclaimed. I smiled awkwardly and began to eat my egg and finish my toast. "Let us help you experience more of your youth while we can! We will help you with the dishes!"

"I- er.. You don't have to.." I said. Buuuuut, Lee took the pan that I was using to fry the egg and vigorously started to wash it in the sink. Tenten, Naruto, and I gave a sweat drop.

Then the doorbell rang again. I went to open it this time. It was Ino-pig, Shikamaru, and Choji. "Hey," I said happily and moved out of the way to allow them to enter. Ino was in her brown shirt that was laced towards the top. It had a green stripe running along the seams and long white pants. Shikamaru wore a baby-barf green turtle neck and dark dark blue pants. Choji wore a purple turtle neck and black pants.

Ino must've heard Lee shouting stuff about youth because she asked, "Lee?" I nodded.

"Tch.. Troublesome.." I heard Shikamaru mutter. I smiled at Shikamaru's classic behavior and went back into the kitchen. That was where I saw Naruto and Lee at the sink, both washing dishes vigorously.

"Do I want to know what's up?" I asked Tenten. She shook her head and then buried her face in her hands.

I sighed and finished my plate and gave it to them. Hey free service. Why not? I then headed to the living room where everyone else was. They were making small talk. Then the doorbell went off. I went to the front door and opened it. Sai. "Ugly," he said with his fake smile. At least I know he's joking. When we first met him last year he was this nearly emotionless creep that always used fake smiles. After getting into a fight with Naruto he understood what true emotions were. I'm not sure what happened between the two but hey, he got a bit better. Please note the bit part. He then started to give offensive nicknames- well.. Except to Ino-pig... At some point I punched him to the ground. Hm... Now that I think about it, Sai didn't get better. Oh, no.. We just got used to his stupid actions. I stepped aside so Sai could enter. After I shut the door, he awkwardly lingered around the entrance. "Hey um.. Ugly? Where do we-" I walked away and he cut himself off and followed me.

I walked into the kitchen to see if Naruto and Lee were still cleaning. Surely enough they were. "Idiots.." I muttered under my breath. "Guys, if you scrub any longer- or harder it's going to break! And Naruto, you know how mom is with the plates." I said. Naruto froze and gently put the plate in the correct spot in the dishwasher. I trusted Naruto to get Lee to stop so I headed back to the living room. Half way there, I heard the doorbell ring.

I walked to the front door again and opened it. This time it was our final driver, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Neji wore a white shirt and some grey shorts. Hinata wore her lavender and white jacket and some black had his cool-guy black jacket on. He also wore a white shirt and black pants. Shino wore a white jacket- turtle neck so it covered his face- as usual. He wore some dark brown pants. "'Kay sweet, we have everyone!" I said happily and side stepped to let them in. I closed the door behind them as they took off their shoes.

I walked with them to the living room where everyone was sitting. "Okay, we have my mom's van that Neji's driving and Tenten's car that she will be driving." I reminded them. "Now I hate to do this but-"

"The money," Naruto blandly put it. Everyone gave me the money that the tickets cost.

"Thanks. Okay well.. I propose that we meet at the front gates of Disneyland just beyond the entrance. I think there's a whole bunch of flowers." I attempted to explain. "Eh, you'll see it when you get there. I suggest if a few of us don't want to ride we split up and go on a different ride and then meet at the original ride, or wait at the exit of the unwanted ride. Lets go!" I said happily. I was in my mom's van. Naruto was in the smaller car along with Choji, Lee and Ino. That's... going to be one interesting car ride. By deductive reasoning, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, and Neji are in the van with me. Obviously, Neji was driving, Shino was in the back with Kiba and Sai, Hinata was in the passenger seat and Shikamaru and I were in the middle row.

Neji opened the garage door and began to back out from the driveway and Hinata set the navigation system for Disneyland. Off we were to Disneyland!

•••

We were just past the entrance and were waiting for Tenten's group to come through the park gates. I yawned. "Hey, Ugly, how can you be so tired? You napped most of the way here!" Sai commented.

"Shut up.." I muttered.

"Sai, don't be so rude to Sakura," Hinata lightly scolded Sai. "She did organize this for us." Sai was about to open his mouth but then there was Naruto.

"SAKURA-CHANNNN!" Naruto shouted.

"MY BEAUTIFUL BLOSSOM OF YOUTHHHHH!" Lee shouted. I embarrassedly stood behind Neji for he was taller than me.

"Guys, not so loud, people are staring." Tenten said, also embarrassed to be seen with the two very loud teens.

"How was your ride over here, forehead?" Ino-pig asked.

"Good?" I said with my voice going up in the end.

"Okay, let's go!" Naruto said leading the rest of Konoha "13" through the park. "Anybody up for the Matterhorn!" Naruto asked-screamed from ahead of us.

Most of us shrugged except for Kiba and Lee. "Race you!" They said and started to run towards the Matterhorn. I sweat drop with the rest of the Konoha 9.

•••

"Man, love that adrenaline rush!" Kiba said once we got off the sled ride. Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and I were the first set of four for the bobsleds.

I smiled in agreement. "Hm... Where now?" Ino said.

"Well, first we have to wait for the others." I said, giving the no dur andwer.

"Well no dur, forehead." Ino said, playfully sticking her tounge out at me. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Indiana Jones?" Kiba offered.

"Sure," Shikamaru said. "Lets see what the others have to say about it." I uneasily leaned back against the fence. Indiana Jones... Yeah, not particularly my favorite ride. On my first time that I went on it with Naruto and mom, we got stuck in there... I'm not sure which was worse, getting stalled in Its a Small World for 20 minutes or stalled in Indiana Jones for 10. I'm not much of an Adventure sorta person. Anyways, I know that Naruto and I aren't really going to want to go on the ride. Unless I have Naruto pegged all wrong.

The next group which consisted of Hiniata, Naruto, Neji, and Tenten, soon came off. "Aah, that was great! Wasn't it, 'nata?" Naruto said, slinging his arm around Hinata's shoulder.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun." Hinata said quietly.

"We were thinking of going on Indinana." Ino said. There was a faint murmur of excitment/agreement. Hinata muttered something to Naruto. Naruto smiled and muttered something back after quickly kissing Hinata's forehead. I casually looked at the next group which was everbyody else.

"Up for Indiana?" Kiba called out.

"Heh, yeah!" Choji shouted and pumped his fist up once. The bobsled slowly turned a corner and was met with the proctor of the ride. They got out of the sled and joined the rest of us.

"Sakura! My beautiful flower! That was the definition of youth wasn't it!" Lee said.

"Okay Indiana!" Kiba shouted and lead everybody towards Adventureland.

I walked with Naruto and Hinata. I listened to them talk quietly to each other. I looked around at other happy families. I heard the occasional wailing child because he either didn't get what he wanted, he was frightened or he didn't want to leave. We walked back through the castle and the bridge. After we passed a long line leading up to Pocahontas. I remember waiting in one of those lines with Naruto and Mom once. We were waiting to take a picture with Eeyore. He was- is one of my favorite characters. Then we turned right towards Adventureland.

"-chan? Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, snapping me back into reality. I glanced at him. "Are you really going to go on the ride?"

"Nawh. I'm probably going to go to that store across the 'street'. You?" I asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I'll come with you."

•••

We quickly got to the Indiana Jones ride. Every body else, except for Hinata, Naruto, and I went through to get on the line. Instead we went to the store across the 'street' from Indiana. A cheerful violinist played outside of it. He was conversing to a long blue-haired girl who looked to be 10. And people say that my pink hair is weird.

I looked at the pins the store had on a wall to the left. I have a habit of picking up one pin for each time I've been to Disneyland. Quite fun, actually. I carefully inspect all of then but ultimately one with Thumper and Bambi on it caught my eye. I checked the price on the pin. It turned out to be a blue pin, which is the cheapest kind.

I picked it up and whipped around to find that I almost ran into someone. "Oh I didn't expect you here." I said surprised.

*•*•*•

**Okay well here's a nice lengthy chapter! I'm in a vacation situation so I could actually finish this! But next month sometime I get a week break so yay updates! Anyways because of my vacation like situation I'm updating from my phone again. So I apologize for the errors and all. **


	13. Chapter 12: What's Up With Them?

I picked it up and whipped around to find that I almost ran into someone. "Oh I didn't expect you here." I said surprised.

The man I recognized as Shisui Uchiha smirked. "Well, my blossom shouldn't be here alone, ne?" He out his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not. I'm with them." I say and point to Naruto and Hinata. "And I bet you're not here by yourself either." I commented, escaping Shisui's arm and walking towards the counter.

"Is this all ma'am?" The lady at the counter asked.

"Yes," I said as she placed the pin under the scanner.

"Okay that'll be 2.25." She said. I dug around in the front half of my backpack for my wallet. I ignored Shisui who had his arm around me once again and everything else. I slightly frowned, finally finding it in the very bottom of everything. "Thank you, have a splendid day at Disneyland," the lady said dreamily.

"You're welcome blossom," Shisui said, holding the bag.

"Thanks Shisui," I said. "Here, I'll pay you back." I searched for the appropriate amount of cash.

"Oh, no blossom, don't pay me back.. Well actually to get this," he held up the tiny bag. "You've gotta give me a kiss. I think that's a fair bargain." Shisui said pointing to his lips.

I rolled my eyes. "Not even in your dreams." I stated flatly, handing him my money.

"Hmmm..." He said. "I guess I'll just keep this then?" I pouted slightly. "Nawh you're just too cute when you're frustrated. Because of that I'll give you this," he said handing me the bag.

"Thank you," I say putting it carefully in the front part of my small backpack.

Shisui smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Shisui." Came from a deep silky voice. Shisui ignored the voice and leaned further in. We were mere centimeters away when he missed my lips(thank goodness) and lightly kissed my cheek. I forced myself to not flinch. In stead of Shisui, I saw Sasuke. Instead of the happy scenery of Disneyland, I saw the Uchiha garden. "Shisui." The voice repeated but sharper.

Shisui stepped back and said "Yes, yes, Itachi-chan." I felt myself stare blankly at Itachi's black shoes, forcing myself to remain calm. "That was Shisui. That was Shisui. That was Shisui." I repeated mentally.

I snapped back into reality when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. It wasn't either of the Uchihas, that's for sure. I turned around and found that it was Naruto's hand. He was holding Hinatas hand and had a warning look. I'm not sure if it was directed towards me or the Uchihas.

Itachi directed his attention towards Naruto, Hinata, and me. "Hello, Uzumaki-san, Hyuga-sama. Sakura, I apologize for anything stupid my stupid cousin did to you," he said. I didn't reply, zoning out again. He gently put a his hand on my other shoulder. "Sakura?" That snapped me out of my daze again.

"I-" I was cut off.

"Sakura, we better go. I see the others." Naruto said and dragged me off with Hinata.

"S-Sakura, are you o-okay?" Hinata asked gently.

"Yeah just a bad flashback," I say with a slight shiver.

"Hey forehead, what was with the Uchihas?" Ino asked when we got over to the exit of the ride.

"Oh, nothing... Just Shisui." I said as casually as I could.

Ino gave me a look that told me that she didn't believe me. I shot a look back at her explaining that I would tell her later.

•••

A few more rides later and it was lunch time. We rode the Toy Story ride (I was in the same cart as Ino and I left her in smithereens.), Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Haunted Mansion, Big Thunder Railroad, Spinning Tea Cups, Space Mountain, Nemo Subs, and the chaotic explorer canoes.

We went to downtown disney for dinner. We went to Naples, the Italian restaurant.

"Where to next?" Tenten asked.

"Well we want to ride Califonia Screamin'. The Toy Story Mania is pretty fun," Ino-pig said listing off three.

"The swinging baskets on the Ferris wheel," Kiba added

"I-I've heard that the w-water show is pretty good.." Hinata said timidly.

"Hollywood Tower of Terror and Soarin' over Fire Country!" Lee said.

"How about the Animation Academy and Radiator Springs?" I supplied.

"Ariel's Under Sea Adventure." Neji said. Everybody gave him a bizarre look. "Hinata." Said girl giggled.

"Riight.." Tenten said and giggled too.

"Aw, Neji, was Ariel your favorite disney princess?" I teased.

"No!" He said. Then he mumbled something. I only caught "Mulan" and "Cinderella."

I laughed at Neji's flustered behavior and Naruto and Lee gave hearty laughs.

The waiter came up to us. "One Everything Pizza, one pepper on pizza and one cheese pizza." He said as he placed each pizza down. "Now just call me over if you need anything. Enjoy your food."

Before picking up my food I preyed quickly and grabbed a slice of the Everything pizza. "Okay so the plan is to go to the Cars ride then Toy Story Mania because those have very long lines." Shikamaru stated. "Then California Screamin' and then the Ferris Wheel and Soarin'. Finally then, we go to the Tower of Terror and the Animation Studio and then we'll go to the Ariel ride for Neji by then, we should head to the water show. Sounds like a plan?"

There was a murmur of agreement.

•••

I finished early so I was just sitting there. Then my phone went off.

Itachi: Can you meet me by the boba shop in Downtown Disney?

Me: Um.. Probably, why?

Itachi: I wish to speak to you in person.

Me: K. Be there in a few.

"Hey I'm going to run to the boba shop. Anybody want anything?" I asked.

"Lavender Milk Tea." Tenten and Ino said. Ino gave me a inquiring look.

"Mango." Neji grunted.

"J-just a boba m-milk tea, p-please," Hinata quietly said.

"Shino and I too," Kiba added.

"Lee? Choji? Shikamaru?"

"Jasmine milk," Choji and Lee said.

"Bottle of water." Shikamaru said.

"Sai, Naruto?" I inquired.

"I'll come with you," Naruto said eyeing me funnily.

"I will as well, ugly." Sai said with his stupid fake smile.

I rolled my eyes and in my phone I entered everybody's orders.

"Okay meet us-." Shikamaru started, standing up.

"Nawh, you'll just see us and if you don't see us, well see you with out youthful eyes, right Neji, Hinata?" Lee said.

"Cars land." Shikamaru said.

"Got'cha." I said and headed out of the restaurant with Naruto and Sai in tow.

•••

Sai, Naruto, and I walked past three stores to reach the boba shop. We entered and found that it was relatively empty, surprisingly. We walked up to the guy working the counter. He looked to be about my age if not a year older. "Hello, how may I help you?" He said with a suggestive smirk.

Naruto stepped ahead of me and probably gave this guy a disapproving stare. I felt Sai frown at the guy. Naruto then grunted the order. "Sai, Sakura what do you want?"

"Boba milk tea." I replied.

"Lavender Milk tea." Sai replied.

"You heard them."

I heard the worker sigh in disappointment and say, flatly, "you're order 77."

Naruto grunted and lead Sai and I to a table. "Hm.. That guy has no taste."

"Shut up Sai." I grumbled. "Besides, he- blegh" I say and scrunch up my face. Sai gave me a fake smile and I just rolled my eyes.

After a few minutes more people came in. "Well, I'm glad that we came when we did." I commented.

"Yeah, but then again, we could've cut the crowd with that ugly face of yours."

"Sai I don't want to-"

"Sakura." I heard a certain Uchiha say.

I look away from Sai's annoying face and towards the Uchiha.

"Oh hey, Itachi." I say lamely.

"May I speak to you without.." Itachi said eyeing Naruto and Sai.

"Order 76." Some guy in black went up to get his order. Itachi eyed him with a suspicious look.

"Do you know him?" Naruto asked.

Itachi gave no response for he was too busy watching the man leave towards the theme parks.

"Itachi?" I say, looking up at him. After the man disappeared from sight, Itachi snapped back into reality.

"I apologize, what were you saying, Naruto-san?"

"Do you know that guy?" He asked.

"What guy?"

"Th-"

"Order 77..." The worker who took our order said unenthusiastically.

"Naruto, Sai, can you please get the order while I talk to Itachi?" I ask the two boys.

"But Sakura-channn! There's 12 cups and only 2 of us!" Naruto whined.

"I know I'll be right there." I said. "And if we need more help then, I'll ask Itachi to help, if he could."

Itachi grunted in agreement (I assumed at least.)

Naruto grumbled something to Sai and the two walked to the pick up counter.

"So, Itachi, what's up?"

"I apologize for my cousin earlier today."

"Oh... It's-"

"No he was being stupid. You don't have to say it's fine or what ever."

"No really," I reply.

"If it makes you feel any better, his girlfriend, Hisako-san, whacked him."

"1. I don't think I'll hear an Uchiha say the word whack ever again. 2. I think I remember you said something about her once. Did your father approve of her? I know your family's hard about that."

"I believe Shisui took her yesterday. I don't know exactly what happened but I guess he approved." Itachi replied.

"Speaking of which-"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said loudly. I turned my back to Itachi to look at Naruto. He was motioning me over.

"They're getting warm. Let's go, ugly." Sai said. I rolled my eyes.

I looked over at the multiple cups of boba. "Itachi, can you help us carry these to the California Adventure side?" I asked slightly embarrassed.

"Hn."

"Thanks," I say cheerfully.

•••

With Shikamaru's water bottle in the water bottle pouch in my backpack, we headed off towards the theme park again. We had the straws rapped in two napkins and then put into Sai's backpack. Each of carried another one's drink as well as our own- except for Itachi. He carried three of someone else's since he didn't have one of hisown.

We had shoved the rest into Sai's backpack. I hung back with Itachi. "You can out that extra one in my backpack," I offered for what felt like the 100th time(when in reality it was only the 10th.).

"Hn." Translation? No.

I sigh. As it usually happened like that. Changing the subject, I say, "So, why did you come to Disneyland?"

Itachi shrugged. "Better than staying in the house all day."

"Oh, right." I say slightly flustered. Itachi noticed this and gave me an inquiring look. "Oh no it's just that I would think that Disneyland is the number one spot that an Uchiha would go to for break."

"Is Shisui not an Uchiha?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no, it's just that- well we all know that Shisui is Shisui." I reasoned.

Itachi chuckled and said, "Fair enough."

"Besides I assumed that his girlfriend wanted to come initially." I said.

"Actually Shisui wanted to come. In their relationship, Hisako-san is the calmer one."

"I can see that." I commented. Itachi once again chuckled.

•••

We passed security and everything and were on Buena Vista street. I started to notice many glares directed my way from many girls (and some guys.)

"Where'd Shikamaru say we would meet?" Naruto asked.

"He told us Cars land, idiot.." Sai said.

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"Well don't be one." Insert one of Sai's stupid smiles here.

"You know I-"

"Both of you, shut up, keep walking so we don't clog traffic up." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, Sakura-chan..." Naruto mumbled and starts to head straight down Buena Vista street.

"I apologize for dragging you out here," I say with a slight sweat drop to Itachi.

"Hn." I believe the translation was 'it's fine.'

"Awe, come one Itachi, I thought we were starting to become friends, you can stop the hn-ing and aa-ing." I say.

"Hn." Was my glorious reply. Gosh...

"Fine what ever then. Where's Shisui and his girlfriend?" I asked. "I hope they weren't in down town disney..."

"Actually they went back to their hotel room." Itachi stated.

"Oh... How long are you guys staying?"

"Actually we are leaving later today."

"Oh that's nice." I said. "Anyway, while you're still in the park, you're welcome to go around with us. I think we are going on Toy Story Mania and he Ratiator Racers first." I didn't get a response. "Butyou know, if you want to go back to the hotel, that's fine too, I don't want to-"

"No I'll come with you, if that's what you wish." Itachi said.

"But the choice is yours. Your life and all." Itachi chuckled an I sighed.

We made it past Buena Vista Street and crossed into Pacific Wharf. "I'm gonna toss mine.." I said and headed towards a trash can. Immediately upon turning around I ran into a group of teen aged (looked to be about Neji's age.) boys. "Oof." I mumble upon impact.

The male chuckled and said, "You're cute. Wanna come with my friends and I for the day? I promise we'll be good boys- better boys rather." With every word (and stinky breath.. This guy really needs to try a mint. Or toothpaste.) he got closer and closer to my face.

"Aw, she shaking! How adorable!" one of the other friends said.

"Yeah- totally..?" The first one said. He got shaky towards the end of his sentence. I rose an eyebrow at this. I almost jumped when I felt someone's hand land on my shoulder.

"Sakura." He said. Thank god, it's Itachi and not some random weirdo! What's up with Disneyland today? Itachi put his arm around my shoulder while shooting the group of guys a death glare.

"Want me to take one?" I offer, referring to the third cup Itachi held. He nodded his head and kissed my forehead. With that we left the area near the trash can.

Sai was left without any boba cups. "Where'd Naruto go?" I asked.

"Lee and him are currently racing through the crowd to get to the test of the group, ugly."

"where'd the other boba cups go?"

"Lee"

"Why?"

"Because he wanted a fair race. Anything else ugly?"

I roll my eyes and tried to shake Itachi's arm off of me(and failed). "Here take this then so we all have one." I said handing him the one Itachi handed me earlier. I then took the the other one in Itachi's hand.

We then continued to walk through the crowd to get to Cars Land. Itachi's arm gradually got lower down my back until it was at my waist. Trust me I've tried to fight from his grip but that clearly didn't work.

We soon reached Radiator Springs. Naruto and the rest were sitting at Flo's V8 Café. "Yes the rest of them are here!" Ino said. "Oh, Uchiha-san! What are you doing here?" She asked giving me more if an inquiring look than Itachi.

"Hn."

"Here's your drink, pig," I say handing her the lavender milk tea. Ino took it from me mumbling about "stupid Uchihas and their stupid mono-syllable responses."

"Shikamaru..." I mumbled and handed him his requested water bottle.

"And Tenten," I say handing her the other lavender Milk tea. I took the drink Itachi held in his hands and gave it to Neji before dispersing all the straws.

Shikamaru took a gulp of water then said, "Okay let's get in line while the wait time still says 35 minutes."

"Woa, that's way better than I thought that the wait time would be." I said and headed off with Itachi to my left and everybody else towards the back of Cars Land.

•••

Another long chapter for you guys to enjoy. I hope that there aren't too many errors for again, I'm still on my phone. I probably won't post for another while because of school but you never know, with the Jewish Holiday coming up this Thursday (yeah, I'm not Jewish, Christian so, this holiday doesn't affect me.) I'm off to do do some stupid make up work. See ya!


End file.
